Plaisirs midgardiens
by LonelyD
Summary: Quand les dieux d'Asgard découvrent les joies de la vie sur Midgard. / Recueil de textes courts, personnages et rating changeants ( voir mon profil ). Dernier texte posté : Quiproquo érotique ... ou presque, Tony/Loki.
1. Un jeu typiquement midgardien

Fandom : Avengers.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee et de Jack Kirby, les films sont de Joss Whedon.

Pairing : Il n'y en a pas vraiment.

Rating : T, pour les sous-entendus, mais changeant en fonction des chapitres.

Genre : Humor.

Note : Une série de textes courts sur les Asgardiens découvrant Midgard. Seront donc présentés en priorité Thor et Loki ( je sais, il n'a rien à faire chez les Avengers, mais ça m'amuse de l'utiliser ) et puis sans doute Tony, qui se fera une joie d'initier ses copains divins aux petits plaisirs de la vie midgardienne. J'espère quand même intégrer les nouveaux Avengers ( why not ) et Sif. Le premier est très court et stupide, mais j'espère que ça aura le mérite de vous amuser, _bonne lecture_ !

* * *

 **Un jeu typiquement midgardien**

Thor effleura du plat de la main la cuisse de Loki qui frissonnait tout contre lui. Il sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front, ses jambes trembler et tout son poids au bout de ses bras. Il glissa ses doigts sous le torse de Loki, effleurant sa poitrine et les battements effrénés de ce cœur qu'il avait parfois cru inexistant.

Loki, pantelant, haletant, murmura d'un souffle chaud contre le cou de Thor à l'en presque faire frissonner :

\- Thor, plus … plus vite. Dépêche-toi.

Le ton faiblard de sa voix n'était rien d'autre qu'une preuve de la fatigue qui engourdissait chacun des membres de son corps.

\- Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps, confessa Thor, à regret.

Sa piètre performance allait décevoir son frère, c'était certain, et il aurait à s'en excuser plus tard. Il préférait, pour le moment, ne pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait à faire pour le contenter.

Après un ultime effort, il s'écroula, emportant Loki avec lui. Leurs soupirs se mêlèrent au milieu de râles douloureux. Ils ne se redressèrent qu'une fois leur respiration recouvrée et se fixèrent un peu honteux, le rouge aux joues et les yeux quelques peu brillants.

Thor détourna le premier le regard, mais ce ne fut que pour croiser le sourire taquin de Tony Stark derrière lui. Le milliardaire se tenait en équilibre, pas le moins du monde épuisé, au-dessus d'un Steve Rogers tout contorsionné dans une position qui paraissait tout à fait désagréable. L'air ravi du capitaine indiquait pourtant tout l'inverse.

\- Quelles sont donc ces sorcelleries midgardiennes ? Je suis épuisé, finit par déclarer Thor.

\- Et moi donc, ajouta Loki qui n'était toujours pas remis de sa précédente expérience.

\- Vous m'avez demandé un jeu typiquement midgardien et il n'y a là rien de plus typique, avoua Tony.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, une voix mit fin à leurs activités :

\- Sérieusement, Stark ? Et toi, tu les as laissés faire ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Natasha qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, Clint sur ses talons, tout juste rentrés de leur sortie. Après avoir passé des mois à enchaîner des missions interminables, sans même une minute de pause, l'équipe au grand complet avait décidé de s'accorder un peu de répit. Natasha et Clint avaient opté pour un restaurant, histoire de se garder un peu de temps pour eux, quand le reste de l'équipe passait la soirée à la tour Avengers, à ne rien faire d'autre que traîner dans le salon avec des plats livrés un peu louches.

L'espionne toisa tour à tour Tony Stark et Bruce Banner qui sirotait un soda tout sourire près du tapis coloré où s'exhibaient ses trois coéquipiers et Loki, convié pour la soirée.

\- Où est le problème ? Ils voulaient simplement s'amuser, expliqua le professeur Banner. Tony n'a fait que leur proposer et Steve était parfaitement consentant, si tu penses insinuer le contraire.

\- Mais j'ai cru que … quand j'ai entendu ces bruits en entrant dans le salon …

Elle se tut et se renfrogna, comprenant qu'elle s'enfonçait, à voir le regard amusé que Tony avait braqué sur elle.

\- Qu'as-tu cru, Natasha ? insista celui-ci en se revêtant de son plus large sourire.

\- Ce n'est qu'une innocente partie de Twister, gloussa Bruce. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

Natasha haussa les épaules avant de les quitter en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles. Clint, en revanche, retira sa veste et s'avança vers eux.

\- Où en étiez-vous ?

\- Cinq pour l'équipe des vermines midgardiennes, un seul malheureux point pour les puissants dieux.

Clint s'accroupit près des autres super-héros, tout heureux de pouvoir participer, et Bruce tourna à nouveau la roue pour commencer une nouvelle partie.

* * *

Dans le prochain texte, Thor et Loki rencontreront la junk food.


	2. La Magie des Etats-Unis

Fandom : Avengers.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee et de Jack Kirby, les films sont de Joss Whedon.

Pairing : Il n'y en a pas vraiment.

Rating : T, pour les quelques sous-entendus de rapports sexuels homosexuels.

Genre : Friendship/Humor.

Note : Comme prévu, le texte porte sur Thor, Loki et la junk food, cette bouffe qu'on déteste adorer. Je ne cite aucune marque, mais je fais référence au talent caché d'un des deux dieux. Thor, Loki et Tony sont présents dans le texte. Un autre membre des Avengers fait une apparition surprise. _Bonne lecture_ !

PS : concernant la suite, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'apprécient les lecteurs en terme de pairings. Je suis personnellement une adepte du Thor/Loki, mais je sais qu'il est assez problématique au sein du fandom et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de gêner les lecteurs qui ne l'aimeraient pas. Je préviendrai donc à chaque début de chapitre le pairing qui lui est attribué. Je pense aussi écrire ( pour me rattraper ) du Tony/Loki, du Thor/Steve, du Sif/Maria et du Loki/Wanda, mais si quelque chose vous intéresse en particulier avec Thor, Loki ou même Sif, vous pouvez me le faire savoir ( je ne suis pas fermée aux suggestions ). En tout cas, merci aux premiers lecteurs, aux reviewers, aux favoris et aux followers. :)

* * *

 **La Magie des Etats-Unis**

Thor fronça les sourcils et prit un air concerné. Ça aurait peut-être pour effet de décoller le sourire stupide qu'arborait Tony depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Il approcha lentement sa main du paquet qu'avait déposé son ami devant lui. L'odeur d'huile qui en émanait encombrait tellement ses narines qu'il parvenait à peine à distinguer d'autres odeurs. Les midgardiens avaient-ils vraiment pu avoir l'idée de créer un plat avec ce seul ingrédient ? Cela l'aurait étonné, mais après tout, les êtres humains n'avaient de cesse de le surprendre depuis qu'il avait mis un pied dans leur monde.

Il défit le papier, réticent de découvrir ce qui s'y trouvait. D'un pain rond dépassait une tranche brune de laquelle dégoulinait une substance orange d'aspect peu ragoutant. Il distingua un peu de verdure en soulevant le dessus.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Thor, répugné à la simple idée de devoir mettre dans sa bouche une horreur pareille. »

Si le goût était aussi repoussant que l'odeur qui attaquait son nez, il était certain de rendre avant même d'avoir fini son repas.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle un burger, fit savoir Tony. »

Thor fut certain de discerner une pointe de fierté dans le son de la voix de son ami et il se nota mentalement qu'il devait très sérieusement penser à ramener de son prochain voyage sur Asgard quelques mets de son royaume.

Tony alla farfouiller dans le grand sac en papier brun et en ressortit une petite pochette pleine de bâtonnets jaunes qui paraissaient tout aussi gras que ledit burger et un verre rempli à ras-bord d'un liquide noir et pétillant.

« Tu peux l'accompagner de frites et te désaltérer avec un soda.

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que je suis censé manger ? Ça n'a même pas l'air comestible …

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. »

Thor lança un coup d'œil vers son frère qui avait été servi du même plat. Il ne paraissait pas plus emballé que lui par l'idée.

« Mais avec quoi cuisinez-vous ? On dirait que ça a été préparé il y a des jours et que ça a été réchauffé à la dernière minute avant d'être servi. »

Loki fit la grimace en décortiquant son repas. Il tenait du bout des doigts une partie de son pain et retirait avec un morceau de papier le trop plein de sauce qui gorgeait le burger.

« De la viande, du fromage, des oignons, un peu de salade, une tranche de tomate et de cornichon et une sauce, répondit Tony sans se démonter. Et les frites, ce sont les européens qui les ont inventées. Des pommes de terre coupées en lamelles et plongées dans de l'huile bouillante. Vous ne mangez pas de pomme de terre sur Midgard ?

\- Elles n'ont pas cette tête-là d'habitude, grimaça Thor en prenant une du bout des doigts.

\- Mangez, vous me remercierez plus tard.

\- Thor fait la fine bouche parce qu'il pense qu'il peut mieux faire.

\- Loki ! »

Thor lança un regard noir à son frère, avant de faire à nouveau face à Tony qui le regardait avec un air suspicieux. Il décela le sourire en coin qu'il commençait à bien connaître chez son ami mortel. Tony ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

« De quoi parle-t-il ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon ami, rien qui ne te concerne. Mais revenons-en à ces … burgers.

\- Thor a un faible pour la cuisine, coupa Loki, dans le sens où il passait un certain temps dans les cuisines du palais et pas seulement pour dérober des gâteaux. Il aimait tout particulièrement mettre ses doigts dans la farine et la pâte. Il fait un excellent cuisinier.

\- Oh oh, voilà quelque chose que j'ignorais. »

Tony ricana et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine comme s'il attendait une confirmation de la part de Thor.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Je l'avoue, j'aime cuisiner, mais ça n'a rien de très intéressant.

\- Absolument pas. Le fils chéri d'Odin, le fameux guerrier, possesseur du puissant Mjölnir qui aime mijoter des ragoûts et préparer des petits plats pour ses amis. Quel merveilleux tableau que je peins là, se moqua Loki, à moitié avachi sur la table.

\- Ne me raille pas, Loki, prévint Thor d'un ton qui se voulait colère, mais il n'y mit pas beaucoup de volonté.

\- Je ne me moque pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis gêné de mes hobbies … féminins.

\- Je ne me sens pas du tout gêné par cette activité dans laquelle j'ai appris à m'épanouir. Sache, Loki, que tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi. Aucune activité n'est réservée à un genre en particulier, quel qu'il soit.

\- Non, bien sûr. Aucune activité, ricana son frère. C'est pour ça qu'on m'acclamait à Asgard avec mes tours de magie et mes coucheries (1).

\- Je crois que cette conversation devient un peu trop intime, murmura Tony. »

Thor fit mine d'ignorer son ami milliardaire. Il n'avait pas l'intention laisser son petit frère dire de pareilles bêtises. Les mœurs d'Asgard avaient beau être très différentes des pratiques de Loki, Thor voulait le rassurer. Il le savait s'être longtemps senti exclu – et, peut-être, à juste raison.

« Bon sang, Loki, arrête avec ça. Tu te crois toujours la cible de tous les quolibets … les hommes couchent avec d'autres hommes dans tous les royaumes. Tu ne fais pas exception à la règle, moi non plus …

\- Toi et tes guerriers, je suis certain que vous vous aimiez vous réchauffer la nuit, mais vous n'aimez pas les relations charnelles avec les hommes, comme moi je les aime ... »

Sur ce Loki souleva un sourcil en direction de Tony, lui lançant un regard lubrique à l'autre bout de la table. Thor qui ne loupa rien de ce spectacle et fulmina intérieurement. Tony se figea, au contact de ses yeux.

« D'accord, ça devient bizarre. Et si vous régliez vos comptes plus tard et mangiez ce délicieux plat midgardien que je suis allée chercher pour vous ? proposa Tony.

\- Tu n'as fait que commander, rétorqua Loki.

\- C'est vrai et je paie la facture alors maintenant, mangez. »

Les deux frères s'exécutèrent, un peu à contre cœur et se toisant toujours d'un bout à l'autre de la table.

Thor mordit à pleine bouche dans le pain duquel dégoutta un peu de sauce et de fromage. Il ne s'en soucia pas vraiment et préféra se concentrer sur le goût … et quel goût. Il prit une autre bouchée, puis encore une autre jusqu'à ce que le burger disparaisse dans son estomac. Il hésita ensuite à noyer le tout sous la boisson noire que lui avait servie Tony, mais voyant son frère s'en gorger le gosier, il l'imita sans plus attendre. Le sucre et les bulles firent drôlement frétiller ses papilles.

Quand il eut terminer de se goinfrer, et il voulait bien l'admettre, il s'était goinfré, car il avait englouti dix burgers et quatre frites – Tony pouvait étrangement se montrer prévoyant – il rencontra à nouveau le regard de Tony qui le fixait, tout sourire.

« Je crois que ça vous a plu …

\- Comment … comment est-ce qu'une horreur pareille peut avoir si bon goût ?

\- La magie des Etats-Unis.

\- C'est presque aussi bon que les _punschrulle_ (2) que tu prépares. »

À ces mots, Thor lança un énième regard noir à son frère qui se pourléchait les doigts en terminant les dernières miettes de son repas – et il n'était pas en reste, il avait à lui seul englouti huit burgers et cinq frites.

« Je plaisante, ajouta Loki. Ce que tu peux être susceptible avec la cuisine.

\- On ne plaisante pas avec la nourriture. »

Et peut-être, qu'après tout, il se serait bien moqué de Tony pour ce qu'il lui avait servi parce qu'il fallait le reconnaître, ça n'avait rien de très appétissant. Une plaisanterie de temps en temps ne pouvait pas faire de mal – mais il n'irait certainement pas le reconnaître devant Loki.

* * *

 **BONUS**

À la porte d'entrée, Clint fut surpris d'entendre ces bruits étranges qui provenaient sans nul doute possible du salon. Pouvait-il vraiment y avoir des sangliers dans la tour Avengers – Tony pouvait parfois se montrer excentrique, très excentrique, mais quand même.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il fut presque soulagé de constater que ce n'était rien que Thor, Loki et Tony serrés sur un canapé en train de s'empiffrer de burgers.

Un sourire complaisant se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se frotta les mains en s'avançant vers eux.

« Laissez ces trucs dégueulasses, tonton Clint va vous en préparer des vrais les enfants. »

Thor releva la tête en un éclair et son regard sembla s'illuminer de mille feux, comme celui d'un gosse au moment d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël.

« Vraiment ?

\- Absolument.

\- Tu dois me montrer cela, mon ami. »

Thor se précipita aux côtés de Clint et lui donna l'accolade – qui faillait le faire tomber – et ils claudiquèrent ensemble vers la cuisine.

Loki, qui avait repris le cours de son repas, fut surpris de sentir le canapé se vider. Tony se levait à son tour.

Le sorcier n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour se faire comprendre.

« Thor va cuisiner, avec Clint. Je ne veux rater ça pour rien au monde, avoua Tony, tout excité. »

Loki se résolut alors et tous les suivre – non sans emporter avec lui une de ces délicieuses portions de frites.

* * *

(1) Je fais référence à la notion d' _ergi_ , insulte dont Loki était affublé dans la mythologie nordique car considéré comme efféminé. D'abord parce qu'il pratiquait la magie ou le _seiðr_ , activité principalement réservée aux femmes, ensuite parce qu'on lui attribuait des relations homosexuelles durant lesquelles il était passif ( soit, parce qu'il se faisait pénétrer ).

(2) Des pâtisseries suédoises faites d'une mixture de gâteaux au sucre, de beurre, de cacao et de rhum enrobée de pâte d'amande et de chocolat.

Pourquoi avoir choisi de faire de Thor un cuisinier ? Oh pas seulement pour casser les rôles et les genres, aussi parce que ... aviez-vous remarqué qu'il préparait le petit-déjeuner dans Thor ? Je me suis demandé ... "mais comment peut-il savoir cuisiner", ben c'est vrai après tout ... il fait partie de la famille royale, je doute qu'il ait eu à préparer ses repas tout seul. D'où l'idée de faire de Thor un petit cuistot. Puis pourquoi Clint ? Je l'imagine aussi faire la cuisine, comme Sam et Bucky en fait.

Dans le prochain texte ( il n'arrivera pas aussi rapidement que celui-ci ), Loki va découvrir les joies des gâteaux, des bonbons, du chocolat et surtout ... du pèse-personne. Il y aura peut-être quelques sous-entendus de Thor/Loki.


	3. La Malédiction du pèse-personne

Fandom : Avengers.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee et de Jack Kirby, les films sont de Joss Whedon.

Pairing : Thor/Loki.

Rating : T, pour l'inceste et le début de rapport sexuel.

Genre : Romance/Humor et un peu de Fluff.

Note : Un pèse-personne, un Loki qui devient légèrement obsédé par sa prise de poids et un Thor qui le réconforte. Les membres de Avengers et Sam font aussi une petite apparition dans ce texte. Comme prévu, ce texte est un Thor/Loki. _Bonne lecture_ !

PS : merci aux reviewers, aux favoris et aux followers, votre soutien me fait énormément plaisir. :)

* * *

 **La Malédiction du pèse-personne**

« Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Thor qui pointait du doigt une plaque grise et carrée qu'il avait dénichée dans la salle de bain personnelle de Tony Stark. »

Ils n'auraient jamais dû s'y trouver – Thor et lui. Après tout ils avaient leur salle de bain attitrée dans la tour, mais celle de Stark était tellement plus fonctionnelle.

Loki haussa des épaules en lorgnant du coin de l'œil l'objet que son frère lui avait indiqué. Il retira son pull, sans plus lui prêter attention, mais malheureusement celui-ci sortit en coup de vent de la pièce – à moitié nu – et quelques secondes plus tard il put entendre un bruyant « Tony ! ».

Ledit Tony fit son apparition, aux côtés de Thor, et Loki roula des yeux cette fois-ci avant de se rhabiller, tout bonnement agacé. Il ne pouvait même plus prendre un bain tranquille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta Thor en désignant l'objet qui l'intriguait.

\- Ça, Thor mon ami, c'est un pèse-personne et comme le nom de l'indique, cela sert à peser les gens.

\- Et pourquoi les pèserait-on ? Arrive-t-il que dans votre monde il faille parfois les vendre comme des légumes au marché ? »

Thor retourna de gros yeux à Tony. Loki connaissait parfaitement ce regard que son frère lançait à quiconque il jugeait – et le connaissant, il fallait vraiment avoir très loin repoussé ses limites.

« Si cela peut te rassurer, je t'assure que ces pratiques ne sont plus d'actualité – du moins elles sont interdites. Mais cela n'a rien à voir. C'est médical, diététique et … esthétique même.

\- Esthétique ? »

À ces mots, Thor se mit à rire – et Loki dut en convenir, la remarque le fit sourire, lui aussi.

« Comment un nombre sur une balance peut-il être esthétique ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on voit, moqua Loki. »

Loki se mit lui aussi à réprouver les mortels.

« Non, ça ne se voit pas vraiment, reconnut Tony, mais cela a surtout un effet psychologique.

\- Eh bien voyons si cela a un effet psychologique sur moi, déclara Thor, tout sourire. »

Il monta alors sur la fine plaque et Loki ne sut pas exactement dire pourquoi, mais il sentit que ça allait dégénérer.

Tony n'eut alors pas le temps de réagir, ni de prononcer un seul mot. Son pèse-personne se retrouva écraser sous la masse du dieu du tonnerre.

Un craquement les fit tous sursauter et ils entendirent Jarvis leur répondre :

« Je crois que vous avez un peu forcé sur le shawarma (1), monsieur.

\- Je te remercie de te préoccuper de ma santé, Jarvis, mais ma ligne se porte particulièrement bien ces derniers temps.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais, monsieur. »

Thor se retourna vers le plafond, comme pour chercher son interlocuteur qui, s'il l'avait pu, se serait sans doute moqué de lui – mais Loki le fit pour eux deux.

* * *

Thor croisa les bras sur son torse, plus bombé que jamais.

« Et tu prétends que, cette fois-ci, ça ne cassera pas ? dit-il.

\- Non, ça ne pourra pas casser, assura Tony sur un ton qui se voulait amusé.

\- Parfait, se réjouit Thor. Qui commence ? »

Il lança un regard à tous ses camarades qui étaient réunis derrière lui. Thor avait voulu en faire une sorte d'évènement – sa première fois sur un pèse-personne. Loki avait essayé de lui expliquer à quel point ça paraîtrait stupide, mais son frère n'en démordait pas.

Clint s'avança le premier – sans doute pour faire plaisir à Thor – et monta sur la plaque – beaucoup plus fine que celle qui avait détruite sous une brute de dieu nordique – et la voix de Jarvis résonna dans l'enceinte de la pièce.

« Je vois que vous avez perdu un peu de poids, monsieur. Vous feriez-vous un peu de soucis ?

\- T'en fais pas pour moi. »

Clint s'éloigna et alla tapoter l'épaule de son ami qui suivait avec un grand regard émerveillé – surexcité – chacun des mouvements de celui-ci.

« Un peu moins de cent kilos.

\- Est-ce bien ? demanda Thor.

\- T'as pas entendu Jarvis? »

Steve se pressa ensuite sur la balance et il se révéla plus lourd que Tony et Bruce Banner. Loki ne grimpa qu'à ce moment-là et il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il dépassait les deux cents kilos (2), soit le double du plus lourd des Avengers.

« Mais comment … ? commença Clint qui avait les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Je pense que le corps des asgardiens est fait d'une manière tout à fait différente du nôtre, leur masse doit sans doute être bien plus dense, expliqua Bruce. C'est pourquoi, même si Loki ne paraît pas si lourd, il l'est en réalité. »

Loki les détailla, sans vraiment les écouter. Bien sûr qu'il était lourd. Comment ne pouvait-il pas l'être ? Il était un dieu et un guerrier, un géant du froid.

Son frère s'avança à son tour et un sourire ravi s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il lut le chiffre à ses pieds.

« Eh bien je suis heureux de vous faire savoir que je pense avoir gagné.

\- Gagné ? ricana Tony.

\- Il est inscrit deux-cents-quatre-vingt-quinze kilos. Aucun de vous ne peut dépasser mon poids.

\- Généralement, les midgardiens ne cherchent pas à être plus lourds que tout le monde. »

Loki vit cette fois-ci son frère hausser un sourcil, cherchant sans doute à comprendre la logique derrière les paroles de Tony. Il dut reconnaître que lui-même ne prenait pas encore conscience de leur sens – ce n'était qu'un chiffre sur une stupide balance midgardienne après tout. Mais il ne réalisa pas non plus que cela ne tarderait pas.

* * *

Au grand étonnement de Loki, Midgard était pleine de surprises. Les humains avaient une toute autre manière de voir leur monde, une toute autre façon de le penser. Ils cherchaient à découvrir et à voyager. Leurs moyens restaient pourtant très limités : ils avaient développé un concept appelé science et ce seul outil leur permettait de développer leur technologie. Sous leurs yeux, depuis des années, des portes vers d'autres mondes étaient ouvertes sans qu'ils les voient et les utilisent pour autant. Ils s'acharnaient en revanche à trouver un moyen d'expulser des capsules hors de leur planète pour voyager dans l'espace. Loki les avait longtemps cru stupides, or ils étaient bornés et persévérants. Ils lui rappelaient étrangement Thor – et il comprenait désormais pourquoi son frère avait été à ce point séduit par les hommes.

Si Loki avait trouvé leur culture inintéressante à première vue, il s'était rapidement rendu compte que les langues, les croyances et les héritages foisonnaient et cohabitaient parfois sur des territoires très restreints. Entre deux missions avec les Avengers, il trouvait le temps de s'immerger dans l'histoire d'une civilisation antique ou précolombienne, d'apprendre une langue africaine ou d'étudier un des grands empires asiatiques.

Et puis il s'attardait toujours – _toujours_ – sur la nourriture de chaque région du monde qu'il visitait à travers livres et documents web. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été un grand mangeur, mais la nourriture est le pilier d'un peuple. Il en avait appris beaucoup plus sur une culture en étudiant des repas traditionnels qu'en ouvrant un simple livre d'histoire.

Il avait appris à aimer des plats venant des quatre coins du monde et il en était même venu à apprécier les spécialités les plus étranges venues des États-Unis – aussi chimiques et industrielles soient-elles.

Sam n'y était définitivement pas pour rien.

Le vétéran était devenu son coéquipier forcé. Sam ne l'appréciait définitivement pas et les premiers contacts n'avaient pas été aisés.

Mais ils avaient été obligés de collaborer et Sam était très ouvert, il avait la parole facile. Pour détendre l'atmosphère il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui servir des sazerac et son fameux gombo (3). Loki n'avait tout simplement pas pu lui résister et les plats avaient défilé sur sa langue. Sam lui avait présenté une farandole de spécialités d'Afrique centrale – en passant par la Tanzanie, le Kenya et l'Éthiopie jusqu'à remonter en Somalie (4).

Loki s'était laissé aussi facilement séduire par cette nourriture préparée avec amour que par de simples recettes qu'il trouvait toutes préparées dans le réfrigérateur de Tony. Il en avait particulièrement besoin lorsqu'il rentrait d'une mission épuisante – qui pouvait parfois s'étaler sur plusieurs jours ou semaines durant lesquelles il restait éloigné des États-Unis et de Thor.

Ils rentrèrent donc très tard un soir et Loki se laissa tomber, épuisé, sur une chaise de la cuisine. Sam laissa échapper un ricanement et Loki l'entendit farfouiller dans le tiroir et déposer quelque chose devant lui.

Il eut le plaisir de découvrir un pot de glace à la fraise et des cookies au chocolat devant lui. Il lâcha un grand sourire à l'adresse de Sam qui lui aussi se faisait un plaisir à enfoncer sa cuillère dans la substance glacée.

Il dégusta avec un contentement non dissimulé les mets midgardiens avant de retrouver le calme de sa chambre où ronflait déjà Thor. Il se laissa tomber à côté de celui-ci qui l'entoura de son bras, sans pour autant dire un mot.

* * *

« _Merde_ , jura Loki. »

Il tira comme il put sur la matière qui composait son pantalon – du jean – sans aucun résultat. La taille était définitivement trop petite pour qu'il parvienne à le fermer.

Comme si les choses n'étaient déjà pas assez compliquées, le ricanement de Thor se fit entendre.

Il sortit de derrière la porte du placard, vêtu d'un simple t-shirt gris et d'un jean – lui aussi – et Loki fut soudain envahi d'un brusque sentiment de jalousie. Le corps de Thor était merveilleusement mis en valeur par ces vêtements, comme s'ils avaient été taillés pour saillir parfaitement à chacun de ses muscles.

Loki avait longtemps envié ce corps qui était le modèle parfait de la beauté sur Asgard. Tout le monde le regardait et l'admirait quand le sien paraissait ridiculement chétif à côté, avec la finesse de ses membres. Il était même moqué. Il avait mis longtemps à s'apprécier, après s'être résigné : il ne ressemblerait jamais à Thor et devait ce contenter de ce qu'il avait. Il avait plus tard appris que, sur Midgard, son physique n'avait rien de honteux – musclé et grand comme il était – bien au contraire.

Ça ne changeait pas la donne pour autant. Thor était et resterait toujours plus beau et parfois, il arrivait à Loki de rêver d'un corps pareil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je ne rentre pas dans mon pantalon. »

Thor rit à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci c'était un son plus doux, quelque chose d'attendri. Il s'approcha de lui et vint lui-même triturer le pantalon de Loki. Il arriva au même résultat.

« Tu as sans doute forci, Loki. Je ne vois d'autres explications. Tu peux prendre l'un de mes pantalons pour le moment.

\- Mais je vais nager dedans !

\- Ce n'est pas très grave. »

Thor l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'éloigner pour quitter la chambre.

« Et ne sois pas trop long pour te changer. Les autres vont t'attendre. »

Loki se retrouva seul avec lui-même, seul face au miroir.

Il se déshabilla entièrement et se regarda attentivement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il fronça les sourcils à plusieurs reprises car il remarqua que son corps avait bel et bien changé. Les muscles de son ventre et de son bassin, ceux de ses cuisses, étaient moins dessinés que dans ses souvenirs. Bien entendu, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi marqués que ceux de Thor, mais il lui semblait désormais camouflé sous une légère couche de graisse – légère ou non ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, elle était bel et bien là.

S'il ne rentrait plus dans son pantalon, c'était certain, il avait grossi.

Loki eut alors une étrange pensée. Il se souvint de l'engin que Tony Stark avait fait fabriquer juste pour eux : le pèse-personne.

Il enfila rapidement un des pantalons de Thor – qui lui tomba sur les hanches – et descendit à l'étage où le pèse-personne se trouvait.

Il se retrouva devant et hésita à monter dessus pendant un instant. Pourquoi était-il si réticent ? De quoi avait-il peur ? Il savait parfaitement qu'il était plus lourd que la dernière fois où il était monté sur la balance, il n'était pas idiot. En quoi un nombre pourrait-il changer quelque chose alors ?

Il monta sur le pèse-personne et un chiffre apparut alors à ses pieds : deux-cents-soixante-dix.

Loki descendit, surpris par le poids qui s'était affiché. Il s'approchait désormais bien plus du poids actuel de Thor que de celui qu'il faisait la toute première fois où il avait pu procéder à une pesée.

La boule qui s'était formée dans son ventre juste avant de monter sur le pèse-personne ne le quitta pas de la journée, jusqu'à l'empêcher d'apprécier ce qu'il mangeait. C'était comme si un sentiment de culpabilité s'était emparé de lui.

* * *

Loki retourna sur le pèse-personne les jours qui suivirent. Le poids ne changeait pas beaucoup et il arrivait que d'un jour à l'autre il augmente à nouveau et ce même s'il avait changé son alimentation – allant jusqu'à refuser les plats de Sam, au grand étonnement de celui-ci.

Il osait à peine se regarder dans un miroir, de peur de voir à quel point son corps avait changé – ou bien de ne pas le voir comme il aurait aimé qu'il soit. Il mangeait parfois très peu et portait désormais presque seulement les vêtements de Thor – bien plus grands que les siens – et son frère le remarqua sans doute rapidement puisqu'il s'en inquiéta quelques deux semaines plus tard – et peut-être même que Sam lui en avait parlé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu retournes sur le pèse-personne ?

\- Je veux voir si mon poids change. »

À ces mots Thor haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers son frère.

« À quoi cela te sert-il ?

\- Tu as parfaitement remarqué que j'ai pris du poids.

\- C'est donc à cause de moi que tu fais tous ces va-et-vient et que tu ne manges presque plus ?

\- Non. C'est tout simplement parce que j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer à nouveau dans mon pantalon et peut-être même perdre un peu de poids ... »

Thor le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Mais … Pourquoi ? N'aimes-tu pas ce que tu as là ? »

Loki souleva alors le t-shirt sous lequel Thor avait déjà posé sa main. Ça lui fit presque mal d'apercevoir les petits bourrelets qui avaient fait surface petit à petit depuis u'il était sur Midgard. Il n'y avait pas franchement prêté attention au début – parce que ça ne se voyait presque pas –, mais Thor l'avait vu – son jean aussi – et ça devenait de plus en plus dur à supporter.

Il avait comme l'impression que tous pouvaient le voir et peu importe la largeur des vêtements qu'il pouvait enfiler. Pire, il avait l'impression que c'était tout ce que les autres voyaient.

Et cette balance lui criait que peu importe ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était jamais assez.

Ça le rendait malade et Thor ne pourrait sans doute pas le comprendre.

« J'ai toujours été gêné par mon corps, tu le sais. Les guerriers sur Asgard aimaient se moquer de moi. Mais avec le temps, j'ai appris à cultiver ma musculature et à apprécier mon physique. Aujourd'hui je ne retrouve plus ce que j'ai aimé. J'ai du ventre et des hanches et mes cuisses ne sont plus aussi musclées qu'auparavant. Je me suis laissé aller.

\- Mais quel est le rapport avec ce pèse-personne ? Je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses avoir envie de retrouver ce corps pour lequel tu as longtemps travaillé, mais ce n'est pas cette machine midgardienne qui va t'aider à le retrouver. Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle te démoralise plus qu'autre chose ? Ce n'est qu'un chiffre qui s'affiche et tu le sais. »

Loki se sentit bête de son comportement, mais le chiffre était devenu un point d'ancrage, comme une limite à ne pas dépasser ou une ligne de conduite à suivre qui lui dictait exactement ce qu'il devait ou ne devait pas faire.

Il baissa la tête, confus. Il ne savait quoi répondre. Comment expliquer à Thor ce qu'il ressentait ?

Mais son frère se montra bien plus compréhensif que ce qu'il avait espéré.

Il attrapa doucement son menton entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder. Le regard de Loki avait beau être fuyant, il sentait les yeux bleus de son frère – un brin triste – le chercher désespérément. Il finit par capituler.

« Loki, continua Thor, sur un ton qui se voulait réconfortant, ce n'est pas parce que tu souhaites un corps plutôt qu'un autre que tu ne peux pas apprécier celui que tu as pour le moment. »

Il appuya ses paroles en glissant ses doigts sur le bas-ventre de Loki, malaxant la petite brioche qui y avait poussé.

« J'aime ça, tu sais, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Tu préfères ? s'étonna Loki.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Ça te va bien. Tu étais beau et désirable avant, tu es beau et désirable avec ça et tu le seras quel que soit ton choix. J'aime ça et tu devrais l'aimer aussi. »

Loki le vit descendre le long de son corps jusqu'à arriver un niveau de son ventre où il vint déposer quelques baisers, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, les mains parcourant sa peau. Il oublia alors le maudit pèse-personne de Tony Stark et s'abandonna aux seuls touchers de Thor.

Et avec ce traitement aussi agréable qui lui était prodigué, il se dit qu'il pourrait bien lui-même adorer ce corps qu'il avait parfois du mal à aimer.

* * *

 **BONUS**

Tony Stark haussa un sourcil à l'entente d'un grondement. La voix de Jarvis résonna dans la pièce :

« Je pense qu'il serait prudent de descendre à l'étage du dessous, monsieur. Messieurs Thor et Loki s'y trouvent et ils semblent plutôt fâchés contre vous et vos idées. »

Tony soupira et s'y rendit au plus vite.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il aperçut de dos les deux frères qui firent volte-face. Ils lui lancèrent un regard de défi, à la fois amusé et hautain, et Tony se dit que ça ne sentait pas bon du tout.

Il s'avança alors vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu ? »

Ils ne répondirent pas, mais s'écartèrent et Tony put apercevoir derrière eux le pèse-personne qu'il avait construit quelques mois auparavant à la demande de Thor. Mjölnir était posé dessus et la balance n'avait visiblement pas résisté à ce dernier assaut.

Il ne faisait aucun doute : toutes les inventions midgardiennes n'étaient définitivement pas au goût des dieux nordiques.

* * *

(1) Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Tony est friand de shawarma.

(2) Selon Marvel database, Loki ferait environ deux-cents-quarante kilos et Thor deux-cents-quatre-vingt-dix.

(3) Le gombo est une spécialité de la Louisiane ( même si ça se fait aussi en Afrique ), un potage généralement fait à base de légumes, de viande et de crustacés et servi avec du riz, le sazerac, populaire en Louisiane également, se fait quant à lui avec de l'absinthe ou du pastis, de l'amer, du cognac et du whisky. Si j'ai choisi ces plats c'est avant tout parce que j'ai récemment regardé _la Princesse et la Grenouille_ ( je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi ce dessin-animé n'est pas plus apprécié ).

(4) Les ailes de Sam auraient été fabriquées par Black Panther, dans les comics. Black Panther venant du Wakanda ( qui serait situé en Afrique centrale, entre la Tanzanie, l'Éthiopie, le Kenya et la Somalie ), j'ai supposé que Sam avait déjà fait un tour au Wakanda et qu'il avait peut-être eu la possibilité de découvrir leur culture ( et donc leur nourriture ).

Le prochain texte sera un Thor/Steve ( je ne sais pas si ce pairing est très populaire sur le fandom, mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait être une bonne idée, vu la relation qui se développe entre Thor et Steve dans le dernier film ) dans lequel Thor va découvrir un autre mode déplacement que Mjölnir.


	4. La Chevauchée des Valkyries

Fandom : Avengers.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee et de Jack Kirby, les films sont de Joss Whedon.

Pairing : Thor/Steve.

Rating : K, parce qu'il n'y a vraiment rien de méchant dans ce texte.

Genre : Romance/Friendship et encore du Fluff.

Note : Eh bien, il était temps. J'avais vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ , très envie d'écrire un Thor/Steve, parce que je les apprécie tous les deux et que je trouve ça plutôt sympa. Dans le texte y a quelques chamailleries entre Pietro et Loki, une magnifique idée de Thor pour calmer tout le monde et une petite virée en moto ( oui, c'est ça ce que j'appelle la _Chevauchée des Valkyries_ qui n'a ... rien bien d'épique, ah ah ). On voit un peu toute l'équipe des Avengers, mais Natasha, Pietro, Sam et Loki sont un peu plus présents que les autres. Bien entendu, je rappelle que ce texte ne suit pas les autres. Bref, bref, j'espère sincèrement que l'idée vous plaira ( les Thor/Steve ne courent pas les rues et c'est une première pour moi ). _Bonne lecture_ !

PS : je ne remercierai jamais assez les lecteurs pour leur soutien. :) et puis je le redis, je suis ouverte aux suggestions.

* * *

 **La Chevauchée des Valkyries**

Thor atterrit en un fracas retentissant sur le sol ébranlé de la Tour Avengers. Il desserra son étreinte autour d'un Steve Rogers un peu sonné par le voyage qu'ils venaient de faire : un New-York-Los Angeles très rapide que le leader avait fort du mal à supporter. C'était pourtant lui qui avait insisté pour que Thor vienne le chercher – il disait que ça lui éviterait un long, très long trajet en avion, drôle de boîte en métal en forme d'oiseau et aux ailes statiques que les mortels utilisaient pour traverser le monde par la voie des airs. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Thor l'emmenait avec lui, mais Steve n'avait jamais bien supporté ce type voyage. Thor n'avait pas insisté. Il s'était contenté de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Il avait quand même un peu de peine pour Steve. On lui avait expliqué – Tony, surtout, lui avait dit que presque un siècle auparavant, son père avait pratiqué sur Steve une opération qui avait amélioré toutes les fonctions de son corps, bien sûr, c'était ce que Thor avait compris au milieu du flot de jurons déversé par son ami devenu un peu trop bavard après quelques verres d'alcool – que son corps était bien plus résistant que celui de n'importe quel autre être humain. Mais ça ne pouvait malheureusement pas guérir tous les maux.

Steve tituba sur quelques mètres avant de reprendre ses esprits. Thor s'avança prudemment et le détailla, inquiet de le voir si pâle. C'était inhabituel et tout bonnement étrange – il n'était pas tout à fait stupide et voyait que quelque chose clochait, Jane, dont le métabolisme était tout à fait commun chez les êtres humains, n'avait _jamais_ été si malade lorsqu'elle voyageait avec lui, à une époque où ils étaient encore ensemble.

– Steve, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

– Bien. Ça va, murmura celui-ci. Je m'en remettrai. C'est juste … fatiguant.

– Suis-moi. Nous allons boire un verre et manger un de ces mets que ton ami Sam aura probablement préparé. Ça te remettra d'aplomb.

Thor posa sa grosse paluche sur les épaules solides du soldat qui se figea à son contact.

Steve lui paraissait vraiment de plus en plus mal. Il serait peut-être même plus prudent qu'il voit le Docteur Banner – lui saurait sans doute quoi faire.

Sortis de l'ascenseur qui donnait sur le grand salon de Tony Stark, Thor vit les grands canapés en cuir clair occupés par leurs amis. La tête de Wanda – visiblement endormie – reposait sur les genoux de Natasha qui discutait distraitement avec Clint. Un éclair, vif et argenté, passait et repassait derrière eux, prenait leurs verres, les déplaçait à l'autre bout de la pièce, les ramenait finalement, disparaissait dans la cuisine, revenait pour presque écraser Clint sous son poids. Au bout d'un moment, Natasha perdit patience et s'en prit personnellement à Pietro, qui les quitta en ricanant.

Quand Thor et Steve s'avancèrent dans la pièce, Wanda se réveilla et Sam fit son entrée, un tablier autour de la taille.

– Steve, Thor, enfin de retour. Juste à temps pour le dîner, plaisanta Sam. Les lasagnes ne devraient plus tarder à être prêtes.

Dans le dos de Sam, Loki fit son apparition. Cela fit sourire Thor.

Son frère s'était pris d'affection pour le vétéran avec qui il faisait équipe au sein des Avengers. C'était peut-être dû aux prédispositions de Sam qui avait eu l'habitude d'aider les jeunes délinquants de son quartier à se réinsérer dans la société ou à sa jovialité naturelle, mais cela avait eu une bonne influence sur Loki qui avait fini par apprécier les mortels à leur juste valeur – ou au moins, il pouvait les tolérer.

Ça avait réconforté Thor de voir que Loki pouvait encore aimé quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il entrevoyait même une possibilité de rédemption. Ça lui avait aussi permis de ne pas toujours être sur son dos et de pouvoir s'occuper de ses propres affaires. Entre son travail avec les Avengers – et Steve – et sa relation amoureuse avec Jane, Thor s'était perdu. Peu à peu, il avait fini par s'installer aux Etats-Unis et ça n'avait pu durer avec Jane. Il avait été attristé au début, ça avait été difficile et il n'aurait pu – à ce moment où il devait remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie – être responsable de lui.

Il s'était finalement bien fondu dans le décor, s'était remis de cette rupture et était passé autre chose – c'était la vie sur Midgard – et il ne pouvait que remercier les Avengers pour le soutien – et celui de Steve qui, comme lui, venait d'une autre époque, presque d'un autre monde.

Thor conduisit au milieu du salon son ami qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé de ses couleurs et fit un signe de la main à Tony qui était affalé sur le canapé en train de siroter un verre avec le Docteur Banner et Pietro qui avait refait son apparition et qui hochait sérieusement la tête, comme plongé dans la discussion – mais Thor avait appris à connaître le jeune homme et il pouvait remarquer la plaisanterie.

– Tony, sers donc un verre à notre ami Steve. Il en a bien besoin.

Le milliardaire lui lança un grand sourire et s'empressa de s'exécuter et tapota dans le dos de Steve.

– Eh ben, Cap, on a le mal de l'air ?

* * *

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit un vrai problème.

– Quoi ? De bouffer comme quatre ?

– Te plains pas, ce n'est pas toi qui fais à chaque fois à manger pour un régiment.

– C'est moi qui paye votre bouffe, je te rappelle. Je me plains si je veux.

– Eh ! J'y peux rien si je mange autant. C'est pas ma faute. C'est mon métabolisme qui fait ça. Et puis d'abord, je suis pas le seul. Loki aussi mange énormément. Mais quand ça concerne Loki, tu t'en fous, _forcément_.

– J'ai rien demandé, me mets pas là-dedans. Et moi, je participe au moins. Je fais aussi à manger et la vaisselle.

– Tu voudrais une médaille ou qu'on t'applaudisse ?

– Je n'en demande pas tant, mais on n'a pas à faire de commentaires aussi insolents quand on n'est pas foutu de ramasser les chaussettes et les chaussures qu'on laisse traîner dans le salon.

– Aux dernières nouvelles, on était censé cohabiter entre adultes. J'ai l'impression de vivre avec des enfants.

– T'as vu, Cap, toi qui disais que j'étais qu'un gamin ? Finalement y a pire que moi.

– Il faudrait peut-être que j'instaure un rythme digne d'un camp militaire dans cette maison.

Thor délaissa son assiette quelques secondes pour lancer un regard à son voisin de table qui souriait narquoisement à Pietro et Loki. Ces deux-là avaient pris la mauvaise habitude de se chamailler à presque tous les repas – Natasha disait que pour des gamins comme eux, c'était normal.

– Ça ne ferait pas de mal à certains, lâcha Natasha en fixant dangereusement Pietro qui se tassa sur sa chaise.

Loki haussa les yeux au ciel, agacé. Thor le vit murmurer un "ridicule".

Lui, qui voulait appuyer Steve – puisque Clint, Tony et Bruce s'étaient tous les trois mis à ricaner –, eut une idée qui allait, il en était certain, le séduire. Il lâcha d'une voix forte et profonde qui couvrit toutes les autres :

– En voilà une bonne idée, Steve. On devrait commencer un entraînement sportif dès demain, mais pas midgardien – _asgardien_.

Thor ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir intérieurement en voyant l'air dépité de ses camarades. Loki, lui-même, avait la mâchoire ballante.

Personne ne s'était attendu à ça.

– Même pas pour rire que je participe à tes plans de tordu sadique. Qu'est-ce que tu prévois ? Vous faites quoi de si différent sur Asgard pour vous entraîner qui vaille la peine d'être relever, Point Break ?

– Quoi que ce soit, ça te ferait du bien, Tony, fit savoir Natasha. Ça vous ferait du bien à vous tous. Oui, à toi aussi, Clint, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la réaction outrée de l'archer. Tu t'es un peu ramolli ses derniers temps, il serait temps que tu te reprennes en main. Et ne ris pas toi, gronda-t-elle en se tournant vers un Pietro hilare, tu es le premier que ça concerne.

– Pourquoi pas, après tout, ça ne peut pas être si horrible que ça, concéda Sam. Quoi ? C'est si affreux que ça ? s'étonna-t-il en interprétant la grimace de Loki. Sérieusement, mec, tu veux pas nous faire souffrir ? Tu vas nous ménager ?

Bien entendu, Thor n'avait pas l'intention de leur faire suivre un entraînement digne des guerriers asgardiens – Loki seul avait une forme physique adaptée, Steve et son métabolisme surhumain suivrait peut-être et éventuellement Natasha pourrait tenir la distance pendant un moment, mais les autres, il les tuerait sans aucun doute –, mais une initiation à la pratique des arts anciens d'Asgard ne ferait de mal à personne. Après tout, cela faisait des mois que Thor s'était plié à toutes ces coutumes midgardiennes sans broncher, même lorsqu'elles lui paraissaient complètement farfelues – il fallait faire son ménage, sa vaisselle et préparer sa nourriture _tous les jours_ , c'était une tâche quotidienne et, semblait-il, c'était totalement _déplacé_ d'engager une bagarre avec un inconnu. Pour une fois, ce serait à eux de s'adapter à sa vie.

– Ne vous en faites pas mes amis, vous ne ressortirez que grandis de cette expérience.

Pietro s'effondra dans son fauteuil, totalement dépité. Loki ricanait, sans doute conscient de ce qui pouvait attendre les Avengers.

Steve, quant à lui, lui souriait. Thor se dit que s'était sans doute une des meilleures idées qu'il n'ait jamais eue.

* * *

– Aaaaaaaah. Je suis épuisé.

Pietro se laissa tomber sur le sol.

– Mais malgré tout, ça n'a pas fatigué ta langue, plaisanta Wanda.

– Je parie qu'il sera de nouveau sur pieds dans quelques minutes, ajouta Sam. Ce n'est que du cinéma.

– Ça dépend, avoua Pietro, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Est-ce que tu me cuisines quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme se redressa et se précipita devant Sam.

– Tu fais quelque chose, alors ?

Il lui tourna autour, un moment, ce qui fit hausser au ciel les yeux de sa sœur.

– Pietro ! reprit-elle. Tu casses les pieds de tout le monde !

Pietro répliqua quelque chose que Thor ne put entendre. Les Avengers quittaient un à un la salle où Thor les avait entraînés, comme prévu, à la manière dont il l'aurait fait avec des jeunes guerriers asgardiens. Il leur avait montré comment manipuler des haches, des masses et des marteaux, que certains n'étaient même pas parvenus à soulever. Il leur avait ensuite botté les fesses avec lances et épées, mais il devait reconnaître que Natasha et Sam s'en étaient honorablement sortis. Steve n'avait pas été mauvais non plus. Quant aux autres … Thor attendait déjà le retour de bâton – impossible que Tony et Clint le laissent s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Il ne restait plus que lui, désormais, qui rangeait un à un ses instruments. Il remarqua, au bout d'un moment, que Steve n'était pas encore parti. Celui-ci s'approcha et rassembla les épées qu'ils avaient utilisées.

– Laisse-moi te donner un coup de main.

Ils restèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que toute la salle soit remise en ordre. Thor prévoirait de retourner sur Asgard plus tard dans la semaine. Il avait promis à Sif de la prendre avec lui lors de son prochain voyage et il devait s'avouer impatient de la revoir. C'aurait été mentir que de dire que sa vie sur Asgard ne lui manquait pas. Il avait de nombreux amis, des connaissances, à qui il n'avait plus parlé depuis longtemps, qu'il ne pouvait plus voir et des endroits fétiches qu'il ne pouvait plus visiter. Il ne pouvait plus s'allonger sous l'arbre dans le jardin du palais où il avait aimé se reposer lors des journées d'été les plus chaudes. Il ne pouvait plus se baigner dans les lacs, ni dans les sources chaudes d'Asgard où il avait aimé se relaxer. Il ne pouvait plus non plus observer le ciel étoilé, si différent de celui qu'il voyait sur Midgard. Tout cela n'était plus que des souvenirs et même s'il aimait Midgard et les êtres qui y vivaient, parfois, il se sentait nostalgique.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et allèrent retrouver les autres. La moitié d'entre eux avait disparu – sans doute partie prendre une douche –, quant à l'autre, elle s'endormait sur le canapé. Pietro ronflait la bouche grande ouverte dans l'un des coins d'un canapé, Wanda allongée près de lui et Clint somnolait sur un fauteuil. Natasha apparut, une tasse à la main :

– Tu les as tués. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, ils ne bougeront plus.

– Une bonne chose, acquiesça Steve, presque moqueur.

– Je vous laisse. Je bois mon café et je vais retirer toute cette crasse asgardienne de mon corps.

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Thor aurait aimé se sentir coupable d'avoir exténué ses coéquipiers, mais après tout ce qu'il avait subi sur Midgard, ce n'était rien qu'une toute petite journée. Et ça n'avait pas été si horrible que ça.

Il se trouva cependant surpris par Steve qui, contrairement aux autres, ne paraissaient pas affecté par la journée qu'il venait de passer.

– Cela s'est-il bien passé ? As-tu besoin toi aussi d'un peu de repos ? demanda-t-il.

– Je crois que ça ira. Il faut que je prenne une douche et après, je compte sortir. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu …, peut-être pourrais-tu m'accompagner ?

– Où comptes-tu aller ?

– Nul part. Je veux seulement faire un tour en moto.

La moto en question, Thor l'avait vue, une fois. C'était un engin à deux roues et muni d'un guidon qui circulait sur les routes bétonnées des villes. Cela faisait généralement un bruit d'enfer, semblable à une multitude d'explosions qui se succédaient de manière infernale et les hommes qui les montaient ne portaient pour protection qu'un vulgaire casque en plastique. C'était plutôt surprenant quand on voyait que les midgardiens avaient été jusqu'à créer des attaches et des renforts spéciaux dédiés à la sécurité dans les véhicules. Sur les motos, il n'y avait rien.

– Je ne sais pas conduire, rappela Thor, et je n'ai pas de moto. Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'accompagner.

– Oh, tu n'auras pas besoin de conduire. Je … en fait, tu pourrais venir avec moi. Après une journée asgardienne, je pensais que ce serait sympa si je pouvais à mon tour te faire découvrir quelque chose de midgardien – un moyen de transport midgardien. Je sais que tu as déjà vu beaucoup d'inventions midgardiennes et que tu connais l'avion, le train, le métro même et la voiture … mais la moto ?

Thor mit un moment à répondre et il vit Steve s'inquiéter un peu. Il attendait sa réponse avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'impatience.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Il comptait oublier un moment Midgard et leurs mœurs étranges, mais après tout, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Et puis si c'était Steve qui l'accompagnait, ce serait tellement différent des journées passées avec Tony et Clint – ce serait tellement plus calme.

– C'est d'accord, je t'accompagne.

* * *

Il roulait, depuis déjà plusieurs minutes et Thor devait bien avouer qu'il comprenait pourquoi Steve aimait cela.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il montait à bord d'un véhicule de ce type, mais sur Asgard ils étaient faits pour prendre les airs et ils n'étaient pas aussi étroits. Thor devait se contenter de chevaucher l'engin, le postérieur coincé sur une toute petite bande de cuir, son torse calé contre le large dos musculeux de Steve, et les jambes coincées de chaque côté de la mécanique de l'appareil. Il pouvait ressentir les tremblements du système se répercuter dans ses membres et l'air souffler sur ses épaules et dans ses cheveux – Steve lui avait dit qu'ils devaient porter un casque, mais qu'il ferait une exception pour cette fois-ci.

Ils étaient sortis de la ville et avaient fait quelques kilomètres sur une route presque déserte. Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage à parcourir ainsi les routes midgardiennes. Steve lui avait parlé de la liberté qu'il ressentait sur une moto – comme s'il était seul au monde, _invincible_ – et Thor qui voyait les paysages défiler tout autour de lui et qui sentait l'asphalte brûler sous ses pieds avait à la fois l'impression de voler et de courir. C'était tout à fait différent de tout ce qu'il avait essayé jusque là et il adorait ça.

Le fait qu'il vive cette expérience avec Steve n'était pas négligeable, il fallait le reconnaître. Le super-soldat et lui avaient créé des liens forts depuis quelques mois. Bien entendu, leurs difficultés à comprendre le monde moderne étaient une des raisons qui les avaient rapprochés, mais ils partageaient aussi des valeurs et des activités. Leurs missions avaient aussi joué un rôle important dans leur relation et Thor ne pouvait que remercier celui qui avait eu la bonne idée de les faire travailler ensemble.

Ils s'arrêtèrent après leur petite virée. Il y avait un point d'eau non loin où quelques pêcheurs s'étaient retrouvés. Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher où le ciel prenait des teintes roses et orangées.

Thor apprécia en silence ce spectacle qu'il n'avait pas toujours eu l'occasion d'observer. Midgard était pleine de surprises. C'était un monde magnifique et parfois il regrettait de ne pouvoir plus en profiter et de louper ce genre de petits miracles.

Steve se tenait à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas perdu son sourire, au contraire, le dessin de ses lèvres s'était encore adouci. Il était plutôt rare de voir le soldat si détendu, lui qui ne s'accordait que peu de répit, moins encore que tous les autres Avengers. Il y avait quelque chose de très particulier chez Steve qui avait immédiatement séduit Thor. Il était calme, sensible et courageux et pourtant, tout au fond de lui dormait une grisante rébellion qui pouvait le rendre imprévisible.

C'était en apprenant à le connaître, en découvrant son passé que Thor l'avait compris et c'était peut-être aussi pour cela que Steve pouvait être difficile à cerner.

Ça le rendait très beau, il était inutile de le nier et avec ce spectacle unique qui s'étirer devant leurs yeux, Thor n'eut qu'une envie, s'approcher encore un peu plus de son ami.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Steve pour le serrer.

– Je ne peux que te remercier, mon ami, pour m'avoir emmené ici. C'est merveilleux.

Steve baissa le regard et laissa échapper un rire gêné. Il finit par se dégager de son étreinte, ce qui surprit Thor, mais plutôt que de s'éloigner, il se glissa entre lui et sa moto. Il s'installa nonchalamment sur le siège. Il semblait faire son possible pour paraître décontracté, sans grand succès. Il passait frénétiquement sa main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer et son regard le fuyait avec ferveur.

– Ça faisait un moment que je comptais te le proposer, dit-il finalement pour briser la tranquillité presque pesante qui les écrasait. Je savais que ça te plairait. Et puis …

Il s'était mis à rougir.

 _Oh._

Tout prenait enfin son sens.

Le soleil se pencha un peu plus sur l'eau, jusqu'à caresser sa surface.

Thor s'inclina alors sans réfléchir, juste assez pour pouvoir effleurer les lèvres entrouvertes de Steve et l'embrasser. Le baiser lui ressemblait merveilleusement. Il était doux, mais franc, une fois la surprise passée.

Son sourire réapparut quand Thor glissa une main pour masser les muscles de sa nuque.

Parfois, Asgard lui manquait, c'était vrai. Mais, _bon sang_ , qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer les humains. Ils ne cesseraient jamais de le surprendre.

* * *

Pour le prochain texte, de la danse ... ça vous dit ? Sif sera le personnage principal, je compte faire un Sif/Maria et il y aura éventuellement d'autres couples. Je reprendrais peut-être l'idée du Thor/Steve. À voir !


	5. La Vie est une piste de danse

Fandom : Avengers.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee et de Jack Kirby, les films sont de Joss Whedon.

Pairing : Maria/Sif et Thor/Steve évoqué.

Rating : K+, peut-être T, mais rien de méchant.

Genre : Romance/Friendship et du Fluff, toujours du Fluff.

Note : Ce Maria/Sif auquel je tenais temps est enfin là. Je fête mon premier slash f/f ( publié, j'entends, j'en écris depuis aussi longtemps que j'écris de la fanfiction, j'en écris depuis plus longtemps que les slash m/m, enfin bref ). On voit beaucoup Thor et son amitié avec Sif. Cet OS suit un peu le précédent, mais ça ne pose pas de problème si vous ne l'avez pas lu. On voit aussi Natasha, Loki, Pietro à peu près tous les membres des Avengers. Les boîtes de nuit, ce n'est pas mon truc, donc si ça ne ressemble pas à la réalité, il ne faut pas hésiter à me le faire savoir. Le titre est tiré de la chanson _God is a DJ_ de Pink et dans laquelle on trouve les paroles " _If God is a DJ, Life is a dance floor, Love is the rythm, You are the music_ ". Ce texte est plus long que les précédents, j'essayerais de faire un peu plus court avec les prochains ( sauf si cette longueur vous convient ? ). En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira, _bonne lecture_ !

PS : merci aux anciens comme aux nouveaux lecteurs. Savoir que ce recueil vous intéresse toujours autant me fait un immense plaisir. :)

* * *

 **La Vie est une piste de danse**

Ses visites sur Midgard ne s'étaient jusqu'à présent faites que dans des situations d'urgence. Après y être descendue pour porter secours à Thor, elle y était retournée pour stopper Lorelei et ses noirs desseins, puis tenter d'arrêter le Kree. Bien entendu, elle connaissait ce monde – elle pouvait même se vanter d'en connaître un peu l'histoire et les coutumes, contrairement à la majeure partie de ses camarades –, mais tout ça n'était que théorie. Thor avait pu lui expliquer à quel point leur savoir sur la Terre – une planète dans un système solaire, selon ses habitants – pouvait être limité. Sif en avait elle-même fait l'expérience en causant le trouble, toute de fer vêtue, son épée au poing. Son armure avait fait forte impression sur les midgardiens pour qui cet attirail n'avait rien de commun. L'agent Skye lui avait soufflé qu'elle avait l'air de sortir tout droit d'un roman d'heroic fantasy – et elle lui avait plus tard expliqué que c'était le genre de livres qui regorgeaient de combats à l'épée, ce qui était depuis longtemps passé de mode sur la Terre.

L'envie de découvrir Midgard et ses habitants avait germé en elle et quand Thor était revenu sur Asgard, elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant et lui avait demandé de lui faire une faveur.

Il reviendrait, il l'avait promis, pour venir la chercher et l'emmener avec lui dans ce monde qui était devenu le sien.

Et il l'avait fait.

Il lui avait montré les États-Unis et ses grattes-ciel vertigineux, ses métropoles bondées et ses plaines sauvages. Il lui avait montré l'Amérique, l'Afrique, l'Europe, l'Asie et l'Océanie et les temples majestueux que les hommes avaient érigé à leurs dieux. Il lui avait dit qu'ils avaient tout construit de leurs propres mains, n'usant que leur force et leur courage et ce qu'ils appelaient la sciences et la technologie – leur magie à eux. Sif s'était trouvée bouche bée devant certaines bâtisses qui dépassaient en hauteur et en superficie le seul palais d'Odin.

Ils avaient fini leur périple, une fois rentrés à New-York, dans un parc avec ce que les humains appelaient une crème glacée – une crème onctueuse qui se mettait à fondre à peine mise en bouche, aux goûts divers et variés parmi lesquels Sif avait choisi la pêche.

Ils marchaient depuis plus d'un quart d'heure et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils trouvèrent un banc de libre.

Sif les voyait ces êtres humains qui les fixaient de leurs yeux curieux. Thor et elle avaient beau s'être habillés comme des midgardiens pour se fondre dans la masse, ils n'en restaient pas moins immanquablement étrangers. Il y avait sans doute quelque chose dans leur démarche qui les trahissait – Sif s'était efforcée d'imiter, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, la démarche naturellement royale avec laquelle se déplaçait Thor –, ou bien leur taille – ils dépassaient largement la taille moyenne des hommes qui les défiguraient avec étonnement et un peu de défiance aussi.

Beaucoup s'arrêtaient sur Thor à vrai dire et Sif les comprenait. Il était toujours aussi beau et charismatique.

– Tu as du succès, fit-elle constater à son ami avec un sourire en coin.

– Que veux-tu dire ? répondit-il avec un air innocent qui ne lui saillait guère.

– Ils te regardent tous. Certains ont l'air un peu effrayé, mais ils semblent presque tous émerveillés.

– Ils m'ont peut-être reconnu ?

– Ne fais pas le modeste, Thor. Tu as toujours attiré les regards, même sur Asgard. Loki en était suffisamment jaloux.

– De qui Loki n'a-t-il pas été jaloux ? répliqua-t-il, moqueur.

Il y avait un peu de tendresse dans sa voix. Il n'en voulait plus à son frère. Il lui avait pardonné.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Sif – Loki avait été le sujet de trop nombreuses de leurs conversations. Elle avait vu Midgard, elle voulait maintenant découvrir ses habitants. Elle n'oubliait pas l'agent Coulson – l'appeler fils de Coul, comme elle l'avait fait, n'était pas tout à fait exact selon lui –, ni les autres membres du SHIELD, mais elle en revenait toujours à la même conclusion. Elle n'avait eu que des contacts purement professionnels avec les humains, rien qui n'inclut des discussions amicales et un échange culturel. Les histoires qu'avaient pu lui conter Thor sur chacun de ses coéquipiers l'avaient fascinée. Elle avait rencontré durant son existence des milliers de personnes de centaines de cultures différentes, mais les humains lui restaient encore à ce jour presque inconnus et pour que son ami, Thor, les préfère à n'importe quelle autre civilisation, ils devaient être tout à fait singuliers.

Thor ne lui avait parlé que de Midgard et de son histoire ce jour-là, rien qui ne concerne sa vie avec les Avengers et ses nouveaux compagnons, rien même qui ne concerne sa rupture avec Jane. Il avait à peine abordé le sujet avec elle – se contentant de l'éviter, plus qu'autre chose. Elle n'aurait pas dit qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, mais elle avait vu le regard que Thor avait porté sur Jane Foster, la scientifique de Midgard, et l'avait entendu en parler avec Heimdall, à plusieurs reprises. Thor tenait sincèrement à elle et la fin de leur relation n'avait pu que le blesser.

– Comment vas-tu ? Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de parler, avec ce voyage … c'est à peine si tu m'as parlé de toi.

– Oh, très bien, concéda Thor, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Je me porte très bien. Je me suis fait à ma vie sur Midgard. Je me suis fait à cette vie chez les Avengers.

– Je suis ravie de l'entendre, avoua-t-elle. Quand j'ai appris que Jane et toi …

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Sif. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour tous les deux. J'étais toujours en déplacement. Je gâchais sa vie plus qu'autre chose.

Il avait toujours été un mauvais menteur, particulièrement lorsqu'il devait cacher ses véritables sentiments. Il avait beau lui dire que tout allait bien, elle entendait dans sa voix quelques regrets. Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela. Même s'il s'y était fait, le poids de son échec – et de ses erreurs peut-être – devait encore peser sur son cœur.

L'air triste qui avait traversé son visage une seconde disparut pour ne faire place qu'à un grand sourire – complètement sincère cette fois-ci.

– Mais à vrai dire, je suis content que l'on en parle. Je suis définitivement passé à autre chose et je voulais te l'annoncer, je suis avec quelqu'un.

– Vraiment ? Qui est-ce ?

La surprise la frappa de plein fouet. Elle ne s'y était définitivement pas attendue, mais elle ne put que se réjouir pour lui. À le voir si radieux, il ne faisait aucun doute que la personne qui avait la chance de partager sa vie le rendait heureux.

– En fait, il s'agit de l'un des membres des Avengers. Tu le rencontreras ce soir, quand nous les retrouverons.

* * *

– Et voici Steve Rogers, annonça finalement Thor.

Sa main se posa sur la hanche dudit Steve qui la salua.

– Thor m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis content de rencontrer un autre asgardien, ça n'arrive pas souvent.

– Eh ! Je vis avec vous ! Tous les jours. Mais apparemment, si je n'étais pas là, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, rétorqua Loki, toujours aussi avide d'attention.

– Toujours en train de pleurnicher sur ta misérable vie. « Personne ne me remarque jamais », « Tout le monde se fiche de moi », « Quelle vie de merde, comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là ? ». T'as jamais fini de te plaindre ?

Un garçon, plutôt jeune à en croire ses traits, avait fait une apparition éclaire dans la pièce, et s'était affalé sur le canapé, juste entre Wanda et Natasha, tout en faisait une imitation assez évocatrice du sorcier. Un homme entra à sa suite.

– Mets-là un peu en veilleuse Pietro, ordonna-t-il au garçon. Obligé de la ramener ce gosse, c'est pas possible. Clint, se présenta-t-il en lui faisant un signe de la main pendant qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Natasha. Sif, c'est ça ?

– C'est cela. Enchantée.

Le garçon se releva alors et lui tourna autour, se déplaçant à une vitesse folle. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, Sif put constater l'étrange teinte argentée de sa chevelure.

Il la regarda de bas en haut et resta un moment muet, sans rien dire.

– Eh bien. On dirait qu'on a enfin trouvé un moyen de lui faire fermer son clapet, ricana Clint.

– Salut, fut tout ce que le garçon, dénommé Pietro, parvint à dire.

Sif s'installa auprès des autres membres de l'équipe dont elle put faire petit à petit la connaissance. Sam, celui qui était apparemment le coéquipier de Loki, était assis à côté d'elle et avait le premier engagé la conversation. La communication était simple, il la mit tout de suite à l'aise, la fit même rire – ce qui était loin d'être facile à faire.

Elle apprit que le garçon aux cheveux argentés était le frère jumeau de Wanda – cela expliquait l'air de ressemblance – et que Loki et lui passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se lancer des piques à la tête. Natasha et Clint avaient eux aussi travaillé avec le SHIELD – ils en avaient même fait partie. Steve, quant à lui, avait près d'une centaine d'années – et se faisait sans cesse appeler papy par Tony. Il avait dormi pendant près de soixante-dix ans et quand il s'était réveillé, le monde avait totalement changé. Il avait dû s'adapter, comme Thor l'avait fait – et c'était peut-être ce qui les avait rapprochés.

Elle les voyait assis l'un à côté de l'autre, l'un des bras de Thor entourant les épaules de Steve, quand celui-ci laissait reposer une main possessive sur la cuisse de l'autre. Leur relation lui parut sérieuse – sans doute autant que celle que Thor avait entretenue avec Jane – et cela ne put que la réjouir. Après tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à espérer que, peut-être, Thor la regarderait avec autre chose qu'une affection amicale dans les yeux, elle s'était résignée – des siècles auparavant, ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents. Thor avait toujours été son ami, le plus proche et elle l'aimait, mais l'éventualité d'une relation entre eux était vouée à l'échec et les choses étaient sans doute mieux ainsi.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Tony Stark – celui à qui l'appartement appartenait – fit son apparition aux bras de deux jeunes femmes. L'une d'elle arborait une chevelure flamboyante – qui lui rappela douloureusement celle de Lorelei –, la seconde avait coupé courts ses cheveux noirs. Elle connaissait cette dernière. Elle était du SHIELD – elle était le SHIELD.

* * *

Tony avait passé une commande de pizzas. Il s'agissait d'une galette garnie de divers ingrédients – la base étant généralement composée de fromage et de tomates – dont elle apprécia le goût. Il avait ensuite servi un verre à tout le monde. Sif avait lancé un regard étonné à Thor lorsqu'elle avait goûté à l'alcool qu'on lui avait servi – ce que Tony avait de plus fort, apparemment. Thor avait ricané. Il y avait de quoi rire. Midgard était fascinante en tout point, Sif ne l'oublierait pas, mais les hommes avaient encore du chemin à parcours avant de distiller un alcool digne de ce nom.

La soirée avançant, les groupes s'étaient dispersés dans le salon. Tony et Pepper – la jeune femme rousse qui était venue au bras de Tony était à la tête de son entreprise, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris – s'étaient isolés sur le balcon, Clint et Pietro avaient entretenu une longue conversation, seuls, en retrait dans le salon, Loki, Thor et Steve s'étaient lancés dans un vif débat qui avait pour sujet quelque chose qu'ils avaient vu récemment – un film, même si Sif n'avait pas vraiment ce que c'était –, ce qui amusait beaucoup Sam et Wanda, et Sif, elle, avait passé une grande partie de sa soirée à apprendre à connaître Natasha et Maria. Elles s'étaient trouvé de nombreux points communs – notamment concernant leur travail. Les deux femmes étaient des agents au service de l'organisation. Elles effectuaient des missions à travers le monde pour neutraliser leurs ennemis – les ennemis de la liberté et de la sécurité. Son travail à elle, sur Asgard, y ressemblait beaucoup – à cela près qu'elle traversait parfois des mondes entiers pour l'exercer.

Mais au-delà de deux simples agents, elle vit aussi des femmes qui comme elles avaient dû se battre pour être reconnues comme telles dans le milieu où elles avaient évolué, toujours obligées de se faire entendre pour ne pas être effacées.

Sif ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était la seule femme guerrière sur Asgard. Les Ases étaient nombreuses à se battre et les Valkyries étaient respectées, mais la plupart d'entre elles restaient sous les ordres d'un homme et n'avaient jamais totalement le contrôle sur leurs destins. Nombreuses des amies d'enfance de Sif qui s'étaient entraînées avec elle, bouclier à la main, épée au poing, qui avaient combattu à ses côtés sur les champs de bataille, s'étaient rangées et avaient abandonné leur rôle de guerrière pour celui d'épouse ou de mère, comme si l'un et l'autre ne pouvaient être compatibles.

Sif n'y avait encore jamais pensé. Elle s'était toujours consacrée en priorité à son travail, laissant le plus souvent sa vie personnelle en suspens. Elle s'était contentée de quelques histoires passagères qui ne pouvaient jamais durer plus de quelques mois, lorsque ses partenaires finissaient par se lasser de ses interminables aller-retours et du manque de temps qu'elle leur consacrait. La plupart d'entre eux ne la comprenait pas – ils ne partageaient pas sa vie, ni la dévotion qu'elle mettait dans son travail.

Ces femmes, à qui elles faisaient face, avaient-elles dû elles aussi faire passer au second plan leur vie privée ? Elles n'en avaient pas parlé, mais à avoir vu les Avengers être si surpris d'apercevoir Maria, les entendre dire qu'ils regrettaient qu'elle ne puisse être plus souvent là, Sif en déduit que, peut-être, cette dernière était comme elle – assaillie par les nombreuses responsabilités qui lui incombaient.

À son dixième verre – cette boisson midgardienne ne lui faisait décidément aucun effet, mais le goût au moins était plaisant –, Tony refit son apparition dans la pièce et, enjoué, il lança :

– Qui est partant pour une sortie ? Je connais une boîte de nuit géniale à quelques rues d'ici et puis, ce serait l'endroit idéal pour souhaiter la bienvenue à notre amie Sif.

– Une boîte de nuit, dis-tu ? N'est-ce pas cet endroit où Loki et Sam sortent régulièrement ? La musique y est jouée très fort et les lumières y sont aveuglantes, est-ce bien cela ? demanda Thor, un vif intérêt pour teinter sa voix.

– C'est ça. Moi, je suis partant, avoua Loki, un sourire malin sur les lèvres.

– Quand il s'agit de sortir, t'es toujours partant de toute façon, répliqua Pietro, délaissant finalement Clint.

– Comme si tu allais refuser, toi aussi.

– Autant demander à notre invitée ce qu'elle en pense, coupa Natasha.

– En quoi cette boîte de nuit consiste-t-elle ? Quel est son intérêt ? demanda Sif.

– Il s'agit d'une sorte de bar – comme une taverne, chez vous – dans laquelle on passe de la musique et où les gens peuvent danser et se défouler sans honte, ni limite. Est-ce que ça te dirait ? C'est typique de chez nous.

Sif vit alors tous les regards se tourner vers elle. Pietro et Loki, l'un à côté de l'autre, la fixaient avec un regard suppliant. Thor, lui, hochait discrètement la tête et se voulait encourageant. Quant à Natasha, elle lui souriait.

Sif voulait connaître les humains, s'immiscer dans leur vie et découvrir leurs mœurs, quoi de mieux, alors, qu'une boîte de nuit ?

– J'aimerais beaucoup oui, avoua-t-elle finalement avec entrain.

Elle se leva et ajouta, en lançant un regard à Maria :

– Si Maria et toi m'accompagnez, bien sûr.

Maria lui retourna alors un sourire en coin – le premier que Sif la voyait esquisser depuis le début cette soirée.

* * *

Natasha lui prit la main et l'attira sur la piste de danse, à leur suite Maria.

Elles se faufilèrent entre les new-yorkais qui se déchaînaient. Au milieu des raies aux couleurs criardes et du bruit assourdissant, Sif pouvait à peine entendre et voir ses camarades, mais elle pouvait sentir leurs mains l'entraîner avec elles.

Les jeux de lumière firent disparaître et réapparaître Natasha et Maria qui dansaient devant elle. Ça lui rappela étrangement certaines fêtes d'Asgard durant lesquelles les invités venaient généralement se trémousser déguisés sous des lumières tamisées. Elle n'y était allée que peu de fois – elle préférait l'ambiance joviale des tavernes –, mais en avait gardé un bon souvenir.

Même si elle ne connaissait pas la musique que diffusaient les gros carrés noirs dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce – Natasha lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'enceintes –, elle en appréciait les harmonies qui étaient parfaites pour se déhancher. Elle n'était pas particulièrement bonne danseuse, mais il lui suffisait, à voir la manière dont les humains bougeaient, de se laisser porter par le rythme. Elle imita quelques mouvements que Maria exécutait à côté d'elle. L'agent du SHIELD avait troqué sa veste en cuir pour un décolleté léger et fluide qui lui donnait un air beaucoup moins strict. Il laissait tout de même apercevoir la musculature de ses bras et de ses épaules. À quelques pas de là, Sif pouvait encore discerner la silhouette de Natasha qui était accompagnée par un homme aux épaules larges – et elle fut presque surprise de reconnaître le petit-ami de Thor.

Mais tout le reste de la boîte de nuit n'était pour elle qu'un nuage informe qui se faisait et se défaisait dans une ambiance électrique et fiévreuse où n'importe quel changement pouvait provoquer une étincelle et des explosions. Ils se tournaient autour, se collaient les uns aux autres, s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient, s'entremêlaient parfois dans un tourbillon infernale dont le seul maître était un musicien perché sur une estrade, des plaques de métal et de plastique sous les doigts. Un changement de mélodie pouvait provoquer la rupture de groupes, le départ de certains, l'arrivée d'autres. Un changement de cadence pouvait en rapprocher certains et en éloigner d'autres. Il était un dieu au milieu des hommes – pour une soirée, pour une nuit – et la piste de danse était son terrain de jeu.

Et, Sif, elle, se trouvait au milieu, emportée par le rythme qui tapait à ses oreilles et les vies qui défilaient devant elle.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit revenir à la réalité. Thor se tenait derrière elle et à la vue de son grand sourire, elle ne put vraiment lui refuser une danse – quoiqu'elle se sentit coupable de laisser Maria toute seule.

Elle avait déjà dansé avec Thor, des dizaines de fois, et étant tous les deux aussi peu doués pour cet art subtile – c'était Loki le plus habile – aucun d'eux ne se trouvait gêné face à l'autre.

Elle constata, presque avec soulagement, que Loki était venu exaucer ses souhaits. Pietro et lui avaient jugé bon d'accompagner Maria – faisant fuir les quelques hommes venus rôder autour d'elle comme des fauves autour d'une proie. Celle-ci ne le remarqua même pas. Elle dansait, les yeux clos et le sourire aux lèvres, sans se soucier du reste du monde autour d'elle, comme si elle était le propre maître de son destin, qu'elle pouvait défier l'homme sur son estrade et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour perturber ses desseins.

Son bassin ondulait, ses bras se balançaient, tout en une maîtrise parfaite de son corps et Sif ne put s'empêcher de lâcher des yeux un instant ce ballet hypnotique. Elle voulait être le grain de sable dans le rouage parfaitement rôdé de la vie de Maria, celle qui viendrait perturber ses habitudes.

Elle entendit Thor parler à son oreille, la faisant sursauter, mais ne comprit pas un mot. Cela sembla l'amuser. Il avait peut-être noté les divagations de son regard. Pour passer le change, elle revêtit son expression la plus neutre – et sérieuse possible, comme si rien ne l'avait chamboulée – et s'approcha assez près pour pouvoir lui parler :

– Te moquerais-tu de moi ? dit-elle.

– Du tout. Mais vas-y, va la voir.

– Est-ce si flagrant que ça ?

– Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

La chaleur lui monta aux joues. Elle agissait comme une adolescente à un premier rendez-vous quand elle avait toute sa vie séduit et choisi ses partenaires sans difficulté – seul Thor lui avait résisté.

Mais sur Asgard les choses étaient plus simples. Elle était chez elle et tout lui était familier.

Elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains – elle avait affronté des Jotuns et des Elfes noirs, ce n'était certainement pas une petite danse sur Midgard qui allait lui faire peur – et s'approcha de Maria pour s'adresser à elle. Ce serait déplacé de l'entraîner dans une danse sans même lui en avoir fait la demande – ça lui était arrivé une fois, sur Asgard, et l'homme qui avait osé l'aborder ainsi devait encore le regretter.

Elle eut à peine le temps de s'avancer que déjà un bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille.

– Je me demandais quand tu allais te lancer.

Elle n'était pas un grain de sable dans les rouages. Elle était l'un d'eux.

Elle vit Pietro s'éloigner, traînant derrière lui Loki, Thor rejoindre ses amis, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'elles deux sur la piste. Maria l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira tout contre elle. Leurs hanches se frôlèrent, leurs poitrines s'effleurèrent et dans la lumière, il ne resta bientôt plus que Maria et son sourire qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Baldr (1), Maria et sa danse qui aurait pu faire rougir Freyja (2).

* * *

Après la fermeture de la boîte de nuit, ils avaient tous suivi Tony dans un restaurant qui restait ouvert très tard le soir – ou ouvrait très tôt le matin, Sif n'avait su dire. Ils étaient ensuite rentrés, au moment où les lumières commençaient à poindre à l'horizon. Elle avait dû quitter Maria sur le chemin du retour, sachant qu'elle ne la reverrait peut-être plus, que leur rencontre s'arrêterait ici, sans même un baiser pour la conclure. Elle avait un peu regretté cette fin, même si cela ne ternirait pas les souvenirs qu'elle garderait de son séjour – quoique trop court – sur Midgard.

À peine remise de ses émotions, et malgré un manque de sommeil évident qu'elle devait combattre pour éviter de somnoler devant les camarades de son ami, elle s'apprêtait à partir. Asgard avait besoin d'elle et d'importantes missions diplomatiques l'attendaient aux confins d'Alfheim.

Elle salua un à un les midgardiens qui l'avaient accueillie comme l'une des leurs. Elle s'attarda avec Natasha, rit aux dernières blagues de Sam, taquina gentiment Pietro et son incroyable et soudain amorphisme et quitta avec difficulté l'impressionnante étreinte de Thor.

Au moment où elle voulut appeler Heimdall et quitter la Terre, les portes de l'ascenseur – c'était le nom de la cage de métal qui permettait aux hommes de grimper dans leurs énormes tours de verre, un peu comme leur pont entre les mondes, c'était un pont entre les étages – s'ouvrirent sur une fine silhouette. Sif reconnut aussitôt ces mouvements qu'elle avait longuement eu le temps d'observer – de détailler et de suivre – la veille.

Maria, revêtue d'une combinaison noire épinglée au sigle du SHIELD que Sif identifia immédiatement comme sa tenue de travail, s'avança à grands pas dans la pièce et prit à part Tony Stark, sans même jeter un regard aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Celle avec qui Sif avait dansé quelques heures auparavant avait cédé sa place à un agent déterminé et sérieux – presque froid. L'image qui lui était renvoyée lui donnait l'impression d'apercevoir au loin une figure étrangère. Ce sentiment s'estompa dès que Sif réalisa à quel point elle pouvait lui ressembler – elle qui avait demandé à l'agent Coulson d'abandonner l'un des membres de son équipe, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, pour le bien de l'humanité toute entière.

Maria lui avait déjà fait ses aurevoirs – elle l'avait prise dans ses bras et lui avait confié être ravie d'avoir fait sa connaissance –, elle ne les réitérerait pas. Certainement pas durant ses heures de travail.

Sif fit un dernier signe à Thor, avant de partir, et sortit, sur le balcon, pour faire face au ciel.

Elle fut une fois de plus interrompue.

– Sif, est-il encore temps que j'entretienne quelques mots avec vous ? C'est _important_.

Sif, bien que surprise, acquiesça.

Elle suivit Maria – l'agent Hill – dans une pièce adjacente, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

– Je suis parfaitement consciente que vous aurez très peu de temps à consacrer aux affaires du SHIELD lorsque vous serez partie, mais nous avons besoin de votre aide. Un de nos contacts en Alaska a fait état de la présence potentielle d'un Kree. Nos connaissances à ce sujet sont si réduites qu'elles en deviennent ridicules. J'aimerais que vous deveniez notre consultante sur ce sujet.

Parmi tout ce que Sif aurait pu imaginer, c'était sans doute une des dernières choses à laquelle elle s'était attendue.

La proposition la flatta néanmoins.

– Je serais ravie de vous aider, autant que possible.

Sif prit soin à utiliser le même ton que l'agent Hill, établissant une certaine distance entre elles deux. Elle ne s'adressait plus à Maria, mais à l'agent du SHIELD – et elle n'était plus Sif, elle était un ambassadeur d'Asgard.

– Je pourrais donc compter sur vous pour revenir sur Terre en cas de besoin ?

– Bien entendu.

Sif accompagna sa réponse d'un sourire.

– Si cela ne te convainc pas, peut-être que cela te fera revenir.

Prise au dépourvu, Sif ne trouva quoi répondre à se revirement de situation.

Maria se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa, sa bouche épousant la sienne à merveille. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes durant lesquelles Sif put goûter et les lèvres et la langue de Maria, électrisant chaque parcelle de son corps.

Sif quitta Midgard sous le regard de Thor et des Avengers – et derrière eux Maria qui disparaissait dans l'ascenseur, lui offrant tout de même un sourire en coin avant que les portes ne se referment.

Elle était décidée. Elle reviendrait sur la Terre.

* * *

(1) Dieu Ase de la lumière, de la beauté, de la jeunesse et de l'amour dans la mythologie nordique, fils d'Odin et de Frigg, demi-frère de Thor.

(2) Déesse Vane de l'amour, de la beauté, de la fertilité et de la sexualité/de l'érotisme ( mais elle est aussi associée à la guerre et à la mort ) dans la mythologie nordique, fille de Njörd et sœur jumelle de Freyr, et considérée comme la première des Valkyries.

Le prochain chapitre ne suivra pas celui-ci. Clint, Tony, Loki, une salle de cinéma et un couple surprise, ça vous dit ?


	6. Quiproquo romantique ou presque (1)

Fandom : Avengers.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee et de Jack Kirby, les films sont de Joss Whedon.

Pairing : Aucun pairing n'est explicite, je laisse perdurer le suspens.

Rating : K+, pour les sous-entendus de nature romantique et sexuelle.

Genre : Friendship/Humor.

Note : Comme prévu, une séance de cinéma et un POV de Loki, rien que Clint et Loki pour l'accompagner. J'espère avoir fait court et efficace. Le film que les personnages vont voir est assez facile à reconnaître. Je ne l'ai pas vu, c'est juste pour la blague. Sinon, pour la petite histoire, j'ai demandé à ma meilleure amie de choisir un couple. Elle voulait un Thor/Coulson au début ( ne me demandez pas pourquoi ), mais comme je voulais écrire sur Loki, j'ai fait quelques suggestions et voici ce qu'elle a choisi. Je le lui dédicace donc ( et cette ingrate ne le verra même pas, parce qu'elle ne me lira pas ! ). Ce texte ne suit pas les précédents. J'espère sincèrement que l'idée vous plaira. _Bonne lecture_ !

 _RAR à Mero_ : j'ai complètement oublié de répondre à ta review sur le Thor/Steve ! Je me rattrape maintenant. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mes petites histoires, même si tu préfères le Steve/Maria ( je t'avoue ne jamais en avoir lu ! ). Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que le couple de ce chapitre te plaira. :)

Encore merci aux autres lecteurs, reviewers, followers et favoris. Toujours un plaisir de voir que vous êtes présents ! :)

* * *

 **Quiproquo romantique ... ou presque**

D'un pas sûr et décidé, Loki pénétra dans le laboratoire nauséabond de Tony Stark. La sueur lui piqua le nez et la musique bourdonnant qui hurlait dans la pièce massacra ses oreilles.

Il fronça le nez. Il détestait cet endroit.

Il se planta devant l'individu qui l'ignora avec condescendance. Il dut attendre trois bonnes minutes, un sort qui provoqua une explosion dans les appareils électriques et un raclement de gorge pour obtenir une réaction chez le désagréable mortel qu'il s'était contraint à visiter.

Il avait besoin d'un conseil et malheureusement la personne la mieux placée pour lui répondre était Tony Stark. Il aurait pu en parler à Thor, mais il ne s'y connaissait pas tant que ça en coutumes midgardiennes – il lui arrivait encore de vouloir payer ses plats à emporter en or –, ou à Sam, mais il n'aurait pas compris – et il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne comprenne jamais.

– Stark.

– Laufeyson.

Stark lui sortit l'un de ses fameux sourires fiers.

Loki serra les poings le long de son corps et respira profondément. Il avait besoin d'un conseil, il avait sérieusement besoin de ce conseil et s'il le voulait, il ne devait pas s'énerver et risquer une dispute avec Tony.

Il prit sur lui, feignit de ne pas entendre la remarque et esquissa un rictus amusé.

– J'aimerais m'excuser, lança-t-il en bafouillant presque.

Cela apaisa le milliardaire une seconde. Tony manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive – pourquoi faillait qu'il vive chez l'individu le plus ridiculement horripilant de Midgard ? pourquoi ? – et il le fixa, interloqué.

– J'ai l'impression de mal entendre. Sont-ce là des excuses que je viens voir sortir de la bouche de Loki ? J'ai cru que jamais tu ne viendrais me voir.

Il mima une moue triste et essuya ses yeux secs dans une très mauvaise réplique d'une expression de tristesse.

– Il était temps, si tu veux mon avis. Je sens encore mon dos me lancer parfois et d'ailleurs un petit massage ne serait pas de refus. Tiens, si tu veux absolument t'excuser et me rendre service peut-être que … quoi ?

Devant l'air sérieux que Loki affichait, son hôte finit par taire ses ennuyeuses palabres et l'interrogea du regard. S'il restait impassible, Tony finirait peut-être par se rendre compte qu'il faisait fausse route.

– Que me racontes-tu là ?

– Des excuses que tu me dois, insista Tony.

Loki roula des yeux. Le mortel se présentait comme un génie parmi les siens, un esprit supérieur aux autres, mais il comprenait vraiment tout de travers.

– Je ne te dois aucune excuse, se moqua Loki.

– Et de m'avoir balancé par la fenêtre de mon immeuble, tu crois peut-être que c'est une bonne idée ?

– Est-ce donc pour cela que tu me fais tout ce cinéma ?

Il fut pris d'un rire incontrôlable.

– J'ai fait bien pire à mon frère et ce avant même que nous finissions par avoir des problèmes de communication. Mais ce n'est pas auprès de toi que je compte m'excuser. Mes excuses je les dois à Clint, pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous … notre première rencontre n'a pas été idéale et je regrette ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne sais comment lui faire comprendre que je suis sincère. J'aimerais donc que tu m'aides.

Tony parut considérer sa demande pendant quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés, le regard ailleurs.

– Tu voudrais trouver quelque chose qui sonne midgardien ?

– C'est ça. Quelque chose qu'on fait chez vous pour s'excuser.

– Je crois savoir ce qu'il te faut.

Son habituel sourire narquois reparut finalement.

Ce que Tony lui avait dit l'avait laissé un peu perplexe, mais, même si ses conseils étaient saugrenus, le milliardaire s'y connaissait bien mieux que lui en pratiques midgardiennes.

* * *

Le sorcier avait attendu que Clint rentre à la tour avant de l'aborder. Celui-ci avait haussé le sourcil en le voyant s'arrêter à côté de lui et l'avait scruté de bas en haut. Il cherchait sans doute une quelconque supercherie et Loki ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Il s'était quand même amusé à trifouiller dans le cerveau de l'espion sans lui demander son avis. Ça ne se faisait pas, même pas à un ennemi.

Même si leurs relations s'étaient grandement améliorées depuis qu'il avait emménagé à la tour et qu'il prêtait régulièrement main forte aux Avengers et au SHIELD, il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de se faire pardonner – si seulement c'était possible.

Quoi de mieux qu'une journée passée tous les deux pour apprendre à se connaître et tirer un trait sur les tensions passées ?

Clint s'apprêta à le quitter, sans un mot, mais Loki le retint, enserrant son poignet. Il se ravisa aussitôt. L'archer lui avait lancé un regard de biais qui en disait long sur la méfiance qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

– Clint, attends ! Je voulais m'excuser.

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui, plus étonné que jamais, les sourcils ne formant plus qu'un au-dessus de ses yeux.

– Toi ? Tu t'excuses ? Depuis quand ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que cela surprend tant de monde ? déclara Loki, fatigué.

Avait-il si mauvaise réputation auprès de ses coéquipiers ?

– Clint, je m'excuse, reprit-il de son ton le plus sérieux. Notre première rencontre ne s'est pas très bien déroulée et je dois reconnaître mes fautes. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé.

– Content que tu parviennes enfin à t'en rendre compte.

Le ton insolent que l'archer se permettait d'adopter et son désintérêt complet commençaient à sérieusement jouer sur ses nerfs.

Loki avait quand même rangé son ego au placard pour l'approcher et lui offrir des excuses dignes de son nom. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent – pour ainsi dire jamais. S'en rendait-il compte ? Il avait fallu des siècles pour que Thor en reçoive et lui n'avait attendu que quelques mois.

Quelle ingratitude. Il reconnaissait bien là le comportement des mortels.

– Clint, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Je tiens _vraiment_ à m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que ça ne rattrapera pas ce que j'ai fait, mais pour te prouver ma bonne foi, je comptais faire quelque chose et … est-ce que tu apprécieras un cinéma ?

Clint écarquilla de grands yeux. Ses lèvres se mirent à remuer, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Loki en déduit que la proposition lui avait surpris – et qu'elle faisait son petit effet. Il remercia intérieurement Tony.

Vraiment, ces mortels seraient sa fin. Adieu Loki le fourbe. Adieu Loki le Dieu du mal.

– Alors ? insista Loki. Est-ce que cela te tente ?

– Oui, oui, ça me dit. J'accepte. Mais est-ce que tu as déjà prévenu les autres ou je dois m'en occuper ?

– Je les ai déjà prévenus. Ce soir, à 17h30 devant le cinéma du centre. D'accord ?

– Très bien.

* * *

Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux devant un petit cinéma de quartier. C'était Tony qui lui avait donné l'adresse.

Les films étaient quelque chose de tout nouveau pour Loki. Il les avait découverts avec ses « amis » mortels – ami était un bien grand mot, peut-être aurait-il dû préférer le qualificatif de camarade ou de coéquipier. Sur un écran rectangulaire défilait des images. C'était un livre – une histoire – qu'on pouvait visualiser. Cela avait quelque chose de relaxant.

Le cinéma, selon Tony, c'était la même chose, sauf que l'écran sur lequel s'affichait le film était beaucoup plus grand.

Clint le lorgna de bas en haut – ça commençait à devenir une habitude –, mais haussa les épaules et ils entrèrent.

Une fois leurs billets pour le film achetés – une romance vers laquelle Tony l'avait orienté et Clint n'avait pas questionné son choix –, ils allèrent s'installer dans la salle.

– Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés ? demanda Clint, lançant des regards à travers l'obscurité de la pièce.

– Les autres ? De quoi veux-tu parler ?

– Eh bien les autres. Je croyais que tu les avais prévenus. Ils sont peut-être en retard.

– Non, personne d'autre ne viendra. Il n'y aura que nous deux. Je croyais que tu avais compris.

Clint ne répondit pas. Il resta impassible.

– J'ai aussi réservé une table pour deux dans un restaurant italien. Comme ça, nous pourrons manger après le film. Tu aimes ça les restaurants italiens, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, c'est ce que je préfère, confirma Clint.

Son ton se faisait moins froid, ce qui prouvait qu'il était touché par tous ses efforts, mais il restait toujours aussi défiant.

Le film débuta bientôt. Le personnage principal était une jeune femme – une jeune étudiante – qui s'était trouvé un travail dans une grande firme dirigée par un homme d'affaires séduisant – Loki n'aurait certes pas craché dessus. Leur relation dérapa bien vite et ils finirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre au bout de quelques minutes.

L'histoire lui parut tout à fait étrange – différente de ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent – et pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas le seul à être perturbé, il lança un regard vers Clint. Celui-ci, enfoncé dans son siège, faisait la grimace.

Quand il le vit l'observer, il le dévisagea. Loki s'approcha lentement de son oreille, mais l'archer eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

– Qu'as-tu ? demanda Loki.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, Loki, expliqua Clint. Tu aurais dû être plus franc quand tu m'as invité et ne pas utiliser des excuses pour prétexte. J'aurais tout de suite mis les choses au clair pour éviter ce genre de situation embarrassante …

– Mais de quoi parles-tu donc ? s'agaça Loki.

– Tout ça …

Clint les désigna du doigt, puis l'ensemble de la salle. Tout autour d'eux, les couples – la salle en était remplie – s'étaient rapprochés et sur l'écran les deux jeunes gens s'adonnaient à des ébats sexuels très explicites.

– Le cinéma ne m'a pas mis la puce à l'oreille, mais ton choix de film, le restaurant et le fait que tu essayes de m'embrasser … Loki, il ne peut rien se passer entre nous. Ces dernières semaines j'ai pu voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre derrière le tyran mégalomane – sans t'offenser bien sûr –, mais tu ne me plais pas. Pas du tout.

Loki riva de grands yeux ronds sur Clint dont la gêne était palpable sur son visage.

Mais qu'est-ce que Clint avait bien pu croire ? Il avait pourtant été parfaitement clair en lui expliquant qu'il voulait faire la paix avec lui et s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait organisé toute cette soirée, exprès pour lui, allant jusqu'à réserver une table dans son restaurant préféré. Tous ses efforts étaient restés vains et les conseils de Tony n'avait été d'aucune aide.

Les conseils de Tony.

 _Les conseils de Tony_.

 _Stark_.

Loki fut pris entre les rires et les cris de colère qui bouillaient au creux de son estomac. Était-il possible que Tony se soit moqué de lui en lui donnant tous ses conseils pour induire Clint en erreur ? Venant du milliardaire, ça ne l'étonnerait pas tant que ça.

– Clint, je n'ai pas essayé de t'embrasser. Je voulais seulement te demander quel était le genre de ce film parce qu'il me semblait différent de tout ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent.

– Pourquoi l'as-tu choisi alors ?

– Je ne l'ai pas choisi. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je choisisse un film ? Je ne connais presque rien de chez vous. C'est Tony qui m'a conseillé. C'est Tony qui m'a dit que tu aimerais !

À ces mots, Clint fut parcouru d'un fou rire.

Des dizaines de regards se braquèrent sur eux. Sur l'écran, le couple se disputait.

Loki, agacé, leur fit son regard le plus noir – ce qui eut pour effet d'en effrayer quelques-uns, les autres retournèrent à leur film – et demanda à Clint de se calmer.

– Loki, je suis désolé, mais je crois que Tony s'est moqué de toi …

– Ça m'aurait étonné, grommela-t-il.

– Est-ce que tu apprécies vraiment le film ?

– Pas tellement.

– Sortons alors et allons boire un verre, proposa Clint. Nous irons au restaurant juste après.

Ils se glissèrent hors de la salle au plus et se firent servir un verre dans un bar non loin du restaurant italien – une tequila pour Clint, un martini blanc pour Loki.

L'archer lui expliqua que ce n'était pas le choix du film, ni le fait qu'ils aillent le voir ensemble ou même le restaurant qui pouvaient laisser sous-entendre un rendez-vous amoureux, mais l'ensemble de ces situations qui avaient contribué à créer une certaine ambiguïté. Tony avait volontairement suggéré ce film érotique et ce restaurant en particulier pour créer la confusion.

Et Loki, qui avait voulu bien faire, s'était fait avoir.

La soirée se termina dans une ambiance bien plus agréable et détendue. Après leur repas, ils retournèrent dans un bar et ne rentrèrent que très tard dans la nuit à la tour, légèrement éméché. Ils avaient ri, pleuré, ils avaient échangé des souvenirs et ne s'étaient pas privés pour incendier Tony. Cette histoire avait au moins eu pour conséquence de les rapprocher.

* * *

 **BONUS**

Au final, Clint avait accepté ses excuses. Ils pourraient désormais tourner la page et se faire confiance – ce qui était plus que nécessaire quand leur vie dépendait de leurs actes à l'un et à l'autre.

Mais Loki n'avait jamais aimé qu'on se moque de lui. Déjà sur Asgard ceux qui osaient rire de sa personne savaient à quoi s'attendre. Cela allait être au tour de Tony de s'y frotter.

Il se retrouva à nouveau dans ces laboratoires qui étaient chers à son cœur.

Il se fendit cette fois-ci d'une grimace.

Tony éteignit la musique à l'instant et déposa ses instruments, lui offrant toute son attention. Il lui sourit et lui demanda sans plus attendre des nouvelles de son rendez-vous :

– Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Clint hier soir ? Vous êtes rentrés tard, non ?

– Ne fais pas l'innocent, Stark, rétorqua Loki s'en perdre de temps. Me prendrais-tu pour un crétin ?

– Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Stark se munit d'une expression presque outrée sur le visage.

– Ne joue pas au plus malin avec toi, je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter ! Clint m'a tout expliqué. Un rendez-vous amoureux ? Est-ce vraiment tout ce dont tu es capable ? Et puis de quoi ai-je eu l'air ? Cette histoire, c'était du sérieux !

Tony Stark se mit à rire.

– J'aurais tellement aimé voir ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas vu ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pu voir ça ? J'imagine tellement la tête de Clint.

Loki resta impassible face à de pareilles moqueries – Tony n'avait peur de rien, avait-il seulement oublié qui il était ? –, mais il commençait à perdre patience. Ses poings se serrèrent plus forts contre, jusqu'à ce que ses ongles entaillent ses paumes, et ses mâchoires grincèrent.

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas cracher sur ses bonnes résolutions et sauter au cou de Tony.

– Fais pas cette tête, Loki. C'était pour déconner et puis je suis sûr que Clint l'a bien pris. Il a dû comprendre.

– Oui, il a compris, mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de nous moquer de toi.

– Je suis flatté d'apprendre que j'ai été le centre de vos conversations.

Loki roula des yeux – ça aussi ça commençait à devenir une habitude, décidément.

Tony pouvait vraiment se montrer agaçant.

– Mais dis-moi, simple curiosité, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? Est-ce que vous avez … enfin tu vois quoi.

Loki aurait voulu lui arracher la tête et lui hurler dessus – ou l'inverse –, mais se ravisa en voyant que la question était sérieuse. Il n'y avait pas une trace de sourire sur les lèvres de Tony.

Il se prêta au jeu.

– Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'ai jamais voulu que m'excuser auprès de Clint. Ça n'a vraiment rien de romantique. Je ne suis pas intéressé par Clint. Est-ce que j'en donne l'impression ?

– Non, pas du tout.

– Bien. Alors est-ce que ça te dirait qu'à mon tour je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait. Ca a dû être atroce de subir un tel rendez-vous avec un être comme Clint. C'est un type sympa, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être ennuyeux parfois ... ma compagnie aurait été sans aucun doute beaucoup plus agréable. Pour me racheter, rien de tel donc qu'un cinéma et un restaurant.

On y venait. Tony avait manigancé tout ceci pour lui proposer un rendez-vous en tête-à-tête.

Tout se mit alors en place dans sa tête, comme une évidence.

Il allait accepter et Tony pourrait voir qu'il était à la hauteur de son titre de dieu farceur.

 _ _Et après__ _…_

Après cela, il verrait.

Loki lui lança un sourire en coin et pour réponse :

– J'accepte tes excuses avec plaisir, Tony.

* * *

J'hésite pour le prochain chapitre. Sans doute une suite à ce texte, en Tony/Loki ( plus explicite ), bien entendu. ;)


	7. Quiproquo érotique ou presque (2)

Fandom : Avengers.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee et de Jack Kirby, les films sont de Joss Whedon.

Pairing : Tony/Loki.

Rating : M, pour les préliminaires et le léger BDSM.

Genre : Romance/Humor.

Note : Finalement, je vous offre la suite du précédent texte. Je ne me suis pas vraiment pas cassé la tête pour le titre ( on reste dans la continuité du premier ), ni pour le thème qui est à peine respecté. Donc, pour reprendre le contexte, Tony a fait un sale coup à Loki qui lui en veut, mais Tony en pince grave pour Loki. Ce texte met donc en scène le rendez-vous et la revanche de Loki. Les rageux rageront sans doute, mais je vous préviens à l'avance, il y aura des frustrés à la fin de ce texte. Loki est fourbe et joue avec les hormones de tout le monde. On ne voit presque que Tony et Loki, mais dans le bonus, Natasha, Pietro et Sam font une petite apparition et puis ... Thor et Steve ont eux aussi droit à leur moment de gloire ( je suis désolée, je les place où je peux ces deux-là ). J'espère que la suite vous plaira. _Bonne lecture_ !

 _RAR à Mero_ : contente que tu aies aimé. J'espère que ce texte sera à la hauteur des tes attentes. Merci pour la review. :)

Je remercie toujours les lecteurs, reviewers, followers et favoris. :)

PS : pour les intéressés, j'ai écrit ce texte sur l'album _The Resistance_ de Muse. Ça change assez de mes habituelles playlist de folk métal pour que je le fasse remarquer.

* * *

 **Quiproquo érotique ... ou presque**

Loki vit Tony s'éloigner vers le bar et discuter quelques minutes avec la serveuse qui préparait leurs boissons.

Il en vint presque à regretter que la soirée ce soit si bien passée. Comme prévu, ils étaient sortis voir un film – il s'était cette fois-ci délecté de chacune des images affichées à l'écran – et ils avaient mangé dans un restaurant – marocain, pour changer. Tony s'était montré plus charmeur que taquin et avait transformé ses piques moqueuses en compliments déguisés. Loki avait ri sans se forcer et il devait le reconnaître, il avait apprécié cette soirée.

Mais pas un seul instant il n'avait oublié l'humiliation que Tony lui avait fait subir. Ce n'était pas tant la situation qui l'avait embarrassé, ni le fait que l'on se moque de lui, que le fait de se faire avoir qui l'avait blessé. Il était le dieu farceur d'Asgard, le Dieu de la Malice, du Chaos et du Mal. Ses tours, ses sorts et ses fourberies résonnaient de leur génie d'inventivité et de leur mesquinerie à travers les Neuf Mondes. C'était son sceau et son empreinte – sa marque de fabrique, comme les hommes diraient sur Midgard. Comment un simple mortel pouvait-il lui jouer des tours sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte ?

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois. Tony l'avait déjà eu une première fois lors de l'attaque de New-York, mais cette époque était loin derrière lui maintenant et il ne sous-estimait plus les hommes. Le milliardaire – qui se collait l'étiquette de génie à tout bout de champ – s'était amusé à ses dépens quelques fois, mais cela n'avait jamais duré plus de quelques minutes. Loki démasquait la supercherie et remettait Tony à sa place, comme il le fallait.

Cette fois-là, il lui avait fait confiance, l'avait cru et il avait été trahi. C'était inacceptable. Il ne pouvait laisser passer un tel affront. Pour quel genre de dieu passerait-il s'il ne se faisait même plus craindre des humains et s'il ne faisait pas honneur à son propre art ?

Il devait se venger et ce soir serait le bon soir.

Tony revint avec les cocktails. L'alcool se lisait dans sa gestuelle. Après le troisième verre, il avait commencé à parler avec les mains, au quatrième, le volume de sa voix était monté, au cinquième, il s'était mis à glousser. Loki n'avait pas envie de savoir quel serait le prochain stade. S'il voulait aller au bout de sa démarche, il devait quand même le garder conscient.

Tony commença à siroter son verre, lui lançant des regards amusés, presque lubriques.

On en arrivait donc au sixième stade.

Loki lui retira le verre des mains sans trop de brusquerie. Le but de la manœuvre n'était pas de le vexer.

– Tony … ne crois-tu pas que tu as assez bu ce soir ? demanda-t-il, sa question enrobée d'un grand sourire.

Ça passerait bien mieux ainsi.

– Je n'en suis qu'à mon sixième verre, d'habitude …

– Et si on oubliait les habitudes ? proposa Loki. Après tout, c'est ce qu'on fait ce soir. Nous ne sommes jamais sortis tous les deux.

Tony parut réfléchir un moment à ce qu'il venait de dire comme s'il s'agissait d'une réflexion existentielle, puis il repoussa son verre.

– Bien, céda-t-il. Que faisons-nous alors ?

– Nous pourrions peut-être rentrer chez toi, s'installer dans ton canapé et discuter un peu, suggéra Loki avec un regard entendu, baladant ses doigts sur le poignet de Tony. J'aurais aimé que tu me parles de ces nouveaux gants qui tu es en train de me fabriquer. Je sais à quel point tu aimes en discuter.

– Te parler de mes inventions ? Maintenant ? C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? J'aurais plutôt pensé à …

– Écoute, rien n'est arrêté, si tu ne veux pas parler de ça, nous pourrons discuter d'autre chose, mais nous serons au moins au calme.

– Parfait.

Ils sortirent sans attendre. Ç'aurait été mentir que de dire que Tony n'eut aucune difficulté à monter dans le taxi qu'ils avaient appelé. Ils se firent reluquer par la chauffeuse durant tout le trajet, puis ils la payèrent une fois arrivés à la tour.

Le salon était désert, à la plus grande joie de Loki. Personne ne serait là pour tout faire capoter – ça, c'était la spécialité des Avengers.

Pendant que Tony reprenait ses marques dans son propre salon, Loki alla à la cuisine chercher quelque chose à grignoter et proposa de préparer le café. Son rendez-vous – c'était si amusant à dire – refusa, mais avoua qu'il mangerait bien quelque chose lui aussi. Loki lui fit remarquer que pour un alcoolique notoire il tenait relativement peu l'alcool. Le milliardaire se contenta de s'esclaffer. Il était à point.

Le dieu farceur n'eut qu'à s'asseoir à côté de lui, coller sa jambe contre la sienne et la retirer aussi vite, comme s'il était gêné par cette soudaine proximité. Tony n'y vit que du feu et se jeta à bras ouverts dans le piège qui lui était tendu.

Il dégagea les cheveux de sa nuque et y déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres avant de se redresser pour guetter sa réaction. Loki mima un frisson, puis fit mine de réaliser à peine ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Il entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, et força sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Il haletait à mesure que Tony intensifiait son regard pour se plonger dans le sien et se rapprocher. Bientôt, il se laissa caresser le bras et embrasser. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa, il mit une seconde à réagir, avant de jouer de ses lèvres sur celles de Tony.

Il était passé maître dans l'art de la comédie et au spectacle ce soir il donnait à son unique spectateur qu'il bernait avec une magistrale facilité une représentation exceptionnelle. Un sentiment de toute-puissance qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des mois l'envahit. Il était maître de la situation, maître de sa scène qu'il occupait avec brio et séduirait son public, guiderait à la baguette le sujet de sa farce.

Que c'était bon toute cette domination.

Il prit le dessus sans plus attendre et Tony se laissa faire avec une docilité qu'il ne lui avait pas imaginée. Ce serait encore plus simple que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il lui ferait probablement faire tout ce qu'il voudrait.

Il l'allongea sur le canapé, commença à le déshabiller, passant ses mains son torse, redessinant du bout des ongles le contour de ses mamelons. Tony voulut faire de même, glissant ses mains sur ses cuisses, il en fut incapable, ses doigts prisonniers d'un étau magique. Il ricana.

– À quoi tu joues ? Laisse-moi …

– Me fais-tu confiance ? l'interrompit Loki.

Il devait le lui demander au préalable pour que tout se déroule dans les meilleures conditions. Il n'avait pas envie que Tony se défile à la dernière minute parce qu'il l'avait effrayé.

La réponse vint sans attendre :

– Oui, oui, bien sûr. Sinon, je ne me serais jamais donné tout ce mal pour t'inviter à sortir avec moi. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir te toucher, j'attends ça depuis …

– Je ne veux pas de tes sales mains de mortel sur mon divin corps, coupa Loki sur un ton sévère.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre ce que son coéquipier avait à lui dire. Il avait autre chose à faire que l'écouter lui parler de ses sentiments.

– C'est moi qui prends les choses en mains. Toi, tu te contentes d'acquiescer et de subir. Est-ce bien compris ?

– Oui, acquiesça Tony.

– C'est ce que tu souhaites, n'est-ce pas ? Que je te prenne comme la vermine que tu es ?

– Oui, approuva-t-il, déglutissant.

– Oui, qui ?

– Oui, ô Loki, vénéré Roi tout puissant d'Asgard et des Neufs mondes. C'est ce que souhaite votre humble et dévoué serviteur.

Tony eut un sourire en coin. Son regard fiévreux le fixa, mais il ne bougea pas.

Il se prêtait remarquablement bien au jeu et Loki en fut comblé. Ça allait bien au-delà de ses espérances.

Il ondula contre ses hanches, frotta son sexe à demi-érigé contre celui, dur, de Tony. Il avait beau s'amuser de Tony, sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes avait quelque chose d'agréable. Ça l'aurait sans doute été beaucoup plus si l'odeur de l'alcool n'était pas aussi rebutante. Il sentait l'ardeur monter en lui et palpiter dans son ventre, réchauffer son entrejambe et le faire perdre haleine. Ce petit jeu l'excitait plus qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Il dut se ressaisir et se rappeler qu'il était là pour se venger de Tony.

Le milliardaire, ingénieur et génie à plein temps, super-héros et idole vénérée sur Terre poussa un gémissement quand Loki étreignit sa queue entre ses doigts. Le sorcier eut un sourire narquois qui le ramena à la réalité : l'homme était à sa merci.

Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

– Va dans ta chambre et que allonge-toi sur le lit en attendant que je revienne.

– Oui, obéit Tony en hochant frénétiquement de la tête.

Il le laissa s'installer et partit de son côté dans sa propre chambre. Il sortit de sous son lit une boîte en carton marquée au nom d'une célèbre firme étasunienne. Il avait reçu son colis le matin même – tout se déroulait vraiment comme il l'avait prévu – après avoir passé commande sur internet quelques jours auparavant. Loki n'était pas particulièrement doué avec la technologie, mais Steve laissait toujours traîné autour de son espace de travail des pense-bêtes qui lui permettait de se souvenir des démarches à suivre et bien entendu, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'enregistrer son numéro de carte de crédit sur le site internet. Ça avait été un jeu d'enfant.

Il souleva le couvercle. L'impatience se faisait ressentir au bout de ses mains tremblantes. Les anneaux de métal l'appelaient.

Il se précipita dans la chambre de Tony et présenta les menottes à Tony. Il résista à la tentation de sortir son téléphone portable et d'immortaliser ce glorieux moment durant lequel Iron Man, les jambes écartés et le sexe dressé le regardait avec envie.

Il serpenta jusqu'à lui. Tony le suivait des yeux, plus excité que jamais.

–Finalement, le film que tu m'as conseillé … ce n'était pas si mal. Ça m'a au moins donné quelques idées.

– Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir raconté des conneries alors.

Loki nota de le lui rappeler un peu plus tard.

Il caressa ses lèvres, sa langue et entre deux baisers lui murmura :

– Il n'est pas trop tard pour tout arrêter … peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites pour une première fois, je peux toujours les mettre de côté ce soir …

Tony se redressa.

Il le regardait avec un mélange de désir et de tendresse – c'était à se délecter.

– Je ne suis plus un gamin. Si je te dis que c'est ce que je veux, c'est que c'est ce que je veux.

– En es-tu sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas te forcer la main.

Loki battit des cils et détourna le regard. Il laissait de nouveau place à l'innocence coupable qui avait fait prisonnier Tony sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

– Merde, Loki. Je bande comme un putain de cheval. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu me défonces.

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lui vola un baiser passionné avant de retrouver son masque dominateur.

– À la tête de lit, au plus vite, ordonna-t-il.

Tony ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta. Il entrouvrit les jambes et retint ses gémissements malgré les frictions sur son sexe quand Loki le lui commanda. Il tendit ses poignets et se retrouva attaché, désormais incapable de s'échapper.

– Loki, souffla-t-il.

– Supplie-moi.

– Oui. Je veux ta bouche sur ma queue. Je veux te sentir à l'intérieur de moi. S'il te plaît, Loki, prends-moi, suce-moi, baise-moi, fais ce que tu veux, mais je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose.

– J'aime t'entendre me supplier, Stark. J'aime quand tu es retrouve ta place. À mes pieds.

Il lui arracha un baiser violent cette fois-ci et s'écarta contemplant son œuvre. Tony Stark – l'Iron Man – écartait les jambes pour lui, son sexe, son entrée, tout son corps offert et tout ça rien que pour lui. Pantelant, il haletait, la bouche entrouverte, les joues roses et les yeux clos.

C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Loki n'était pas encore tout à fait déshabillé. Son pantalon tombait sur ses hanches. Il n'eut qu'à tendre la main, à sortir son téléphone portable et à prendre une photo. Il devait immortaliser ce glorieux moment.

Le flash éclaira la pièce, le bruit résonna entre les quatre murs et Tony sursauta.

– Loki, qu'est-ce que …

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Le sorcier s'éloigna et descendit du lit. Il referma chemise et pantalon.

Tony tenta de tirer sur les liens, mais les menottes le retinrent.

– Loki, à quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

Il avait repris ses esprits, mais sa queue pointait toujours.

– C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Plus il s'acharnait, plus Loki s'éloignait.

– Tu vas quand même pas me laisser là, en plan, comme ça ? Et attaché en plus ? Tu vas pas me faire ça ? Loki !

Une fois arrivé à la porte, le sorcier se tourna vers lui.

– N'as-tu pas encore compris ? Pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais laissé passer un tel affront ?

– Mais de quoi est-ce que tu ...

Tony se tut et écarquilla de grands yeux.

Enfin. Il avait compris.

– Oh non, Loki, ne me dis pas que … ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ça, par pitié, ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ça que tu me fais ça … Loki !

– Tu implores ma pitié, j'aime ça, ricana Loki. Mais ça ne suffira pas. Sache, mon stupide et mortel amant qu'on ne peut tromper impunément le Dieu de la Malice d'Asgard. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas trop rigueur. Ça me ferait plaisir de reprendre les choses là où elles se sont arrêtées.

Loki referma la porte sans un regard de plus vers Tony qui se mit à hurler.

Un sort suffit à faire taire ses cris. Il s'époumonerait sans doute toute la nuit, mais ça n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se déshabilla avant de se glisser au lit.

Il s'endormit heureux, le sourire aux lèvres et la queue humide. Il avait eu sa revanche et rien ne pouvait plus le combler.

* * *

 **BONUS**

Natasha, comme tous les matins, se leva la première. Après une douche rapide, elle débarrassa la cuisine – vivre avec des porcs n'auraient sans doute pas été plus difficile – et se prépara un petit-déjeuner. Elle fit cuir deux œufs, chauffé un café et pressa une orange.

Quelques minutes plus tard, entrèrent à leur tour Steve et Sam. Captain America, comme toujours, engloutirait un repas gargantuesque et Sam le regarderait faire avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

Ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire dans la journée quand un bruit sourd les interrompit.

– Vous avez bien entendu ? demanda Natasha.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête.

– On dirait que ça vient de la chambre de Tony.

Le bruit se fit à nouveau entendre.

– C'est bizarre.

– C'est Tony, rectifia Steve, ce qui fit glousser Sam.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

– Vaudrait mieux que j'aille voir.

– Oui, si ça s'trouve, il était tellement bourré hier soir qu'il s'est ramassé la figure et qu'il s'est pété une jambe et qu'il ne peut plus bouger, supposa Sam. Si ça s'trouve, il est en train d'étouffer dans son vomi, c'est pour ça qu'il n'appelle pas.

Ça les fit rire comme des gamins.

Elle les laissa à leur suppositions et prit la direction de la chambre de Tony. Les bruits se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Elle frappa à la porte, sans réponse.

– Tony, c'est Nat. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?

Le silence à nouveau.

– Tony ? Je peux entrer si tu veux.

– Inutile ! Tout va bien, je … je vais bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais autant de bruit … est-ce que … _bohze moy_ , Tony, je pensais que tu étais seul !

– Mais je suis seul, Nat ! hurla-t-il.

Elle passa en revue les situations dans lesquelles Tony pouvait se trouver, mais avec un énergumène pareil, elle devait reconnaître que tout était possible.

Ouvrir la porte était la solution la plus prudente. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça.

– Tony, j'entre.

– Nat, non ! S'il te plaît, ne …

Natasha fit abstraction de ses protestations et ouvrit la porte en grand.

Elle découvrit son coéquipier – celui qui les finançait et qui fabriquait leurs armes – dans son plus simple appareil, menotté à la tête de son lit.

– Nat ! Je t'avais dit …

– C'est quoi ce bordel que vous nous faites, j'arrive plus à dormir … Tony, mais qu'est-ce que …

– J'y crois pas.

– Aaaaaah ! Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Mes yeux ! J'ai perdu l'usage de mes yeux ! Ça brûle ! Je ne verrai plus jamais rien !

Pietro qui avait eu le malheur d'arriver à ce moment se roulait désormais parterre, les deux mains plaquées sur les yeux.

– Putain ! Loki, j'aurais ta peau ! Je jure que j'aurais ta peau ! hurla Tony.

Loki qui s'était entre temps traîné jusqu'à la cuisine sentit les regards de Sam et Steve le juger.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ? gronda Sam.

Le sorcier se contenta d'un sourire en coin. Il continua à manger comme si de rien n'était pendant que les autres se précipitaient vers la chambre de Tony.

Les rires tonitruants de Steve et Sam ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre dans tout l'étage. Après avoir réveillé le reste des Vengeurs, ils retournèrent à la cuisine en se tenant les côtes, impossibles à calmer.

– C'est mal de faire des trucs comme ça, tu le sais au moins ? J'espère que tu t'en veux, lui dit Sam, mais les rires qui le secouaient trahissaient sa véritable pensée.

Il régnait désormais un tel vacarme dans la tour que même Thor, dont le sommeil était presque aussi lourd que celui d'Odin, se leva, confus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il avait la tête plongée dans le courrier, son cri se joignit à la cacophonie et fit trembler tout l'immeuble :

– Est-ce que c'est normal que tu aies acheté des menottes, Steve ? Je ne me souviens pas les avoir vues dans ta chambre ! J'espère que tu n'as pas eu peur de m'en parler, je ne suis pas contre, tu sais !

Dans la cuisine, le concerné devint écarlate et se décomposa sous les regards de Sam, Clint et Wanda.

Les uns s'étouffaient de rire, les autres qui ne cessaient de hurler à en réveiller tout Manhattan. Loki décida que c'était probablement le bon moment pour s'éclipser. Il se faufila jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Après la soirée qu'il avait passée, un petit footing serait le bienvenu et s'il pouvait éviter les Avengers pendant quelques heures ce ne serait pas de refus.

Il laissa donc Natasha s'acharner à libérer Tony et se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter de vivre avec des pareils colocataires pareils.

* * *

J'hésite encore pour le prochain texte. Je suis certaine que les plus coquins d'entre vous me demanderont le dénouement de cette histoire entre Tony et Loki et/ou la fin de cette affaire avec les menottes entre Steve et Thor, mais pour le moment il est plus probable que ce soit un Loki/Sam ou un Thor/Helen qui sorte ( vu que j'ai déjà l'idée de base et un pseudo-scénario pour chacun des textes ). N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, je ferais mon possible pour prendre en compte vos avis.


End file.
